Born of two Lights
by GoddessxNyte2
Summary: One decision can lead to things you never knew you were looking for. Rated MA but fan fic gives M as max. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Born of Two Lights

Disclaimer: I'll only be putting one. I do not own fairy tail characters or the Pradesh family they belong to Hiro Mashima and Desna respectively. I am only borrowing them. Galasfriel and the diamond keys are all mine. Some other authors have used the name concept but I'm turning them into my type of keys and toys. I am also borrowing the name Galasfriel from Desna but her personality is all mine :D

Enjoy the story, reviews and nice critiques are welcome FLAMES are NOT. If u post a flame I will remove you comment and promptly ask you to on your way. Guest comments not welcome sorry too many bad experiences with them. Otherwise WELCOME ALL! :D

Bickslow pov:

"Come on bro it's not like your magic will let anything will happen its easy money and just another way to beat Vander." Trying to get my brother Kaleb to help me one up Vander by technically cheating but who else can say they came inside hundreds of women without actually being in them.

"Fine let's just go before I change my mind and you have to go on the S-class trials with your guild, but you better never tell this to dad he'll freak." He sighed out in agreement.

"Hey you have your own trials too, Mr. Wizard saint candidate and you are only 20 almost 21. Me I turn 21 four months after you and I'm not even getting S-class rank that's all Freed. So I need a good prank to make me laugh while I'm stuck on a hot island. As for telling dad at least you can't say you didn't try to give him a grandkid."

I took off in a run with Kaleb chasing me, while I laughed at my own joke. I'd never tell dad even I'd know he would know it was me who talked Kaleb into donating his sperm to a sperm bank. But in all seriousness none of them would get pregnant cause Kaleb was gonna take that disk that makes his sperm infertile for years, how long not even I know. All he has to do is slip the small paper disk into the cup and it dissolves with no one the wiser. We get to say we technically came in lots of women and even a lie detecting spell Vander was SURE to try and use would prove we were NOT lying! For once, Vander would be outdone in the bedroom!

Time skip

Lucy's pov:

I can't believe I am doing this but after everything I've been through not just boys but with the guild, the whole 7 year time skip, infinity clock, GMG, the eclipse gate then Tartaros happened and then Alvarez with Acnologia and Natsu being E.N.D. it still hurts to think of Natsu, he died to save us all from that black dragon and from Zeref his own brother. Happy and I were still as heartbroken about it. Happy was supposed to stay with Lisanna but she didn't want anything to do with Happy after Natsu passed, he was my best friend after everything he had done for me so I didn't hesitate to take Happy in.

I shook my head to get rid of the depressing images and took a deep breath before walking into the building.

"Hello welcome to Making Families, are you here for donation or do you have an appointment?"

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia; I have an appointment for an artificial insemination." I responded nervously.

 _Time Skip 3 years later_

"Galasfriel Natsu Heartfilia, wait for me! Happy please go get him you know he can't go into town without his headphones!" I yelled while trying to catch my son.

"Aye Lucy I got him!" Happy called out over his shoulder. Sighing I collapsed onto the porch chairs. After my insemination I had all sorts of troubles during my pregnancy, between the late night cravings to the sleep deprivation and the 18 hours in delivery I have no regrets. My son Galasfriel Natsu Heartfilia was born July 7th x798. The whole guild showed up for his birth but only Laxus and Wendy were allowed in the delivery room with me. Laxus being my pseudo brother and Wendy in case there were complications and because she sees me as her older sister just like I see her as my younger sister. Laxus stayed after I had delivered him and said his name was a mouthful so he nicknamed him Galas and it stuck.

When Galas was 1 we discovered he had magic too it was actually Cobra that figured it out when Galas would scream anytime there was a guild fight in the guild hall. So we put magic dampening cuffs on him to dampen his magic to a more manageable level for him. On his 2nd birthday the cuffs stopped working. His magic just exploded out of him and he started screaming it was too loud, Laxus thinking quickly put his headphones on Galas while we put 4 new cuffs on him. His magic stabilized again but he needed the headphones Laxus used to drown out sound still.

I went back to the agency that inseminated me and begged for the father's information so I could get help for my son. They wouldn't tell me anything due to privacy. Just that I apparently was the only one to have ever gotten pregnant from his sperm and that he was a mage. As if I didn't already know that, considering my son's magic was not celestial magic. Grandpa crux couldn't find anything either, leaving the guild and I to believe it is either a rare magic type or a lost magic type.

"Lushy I got him! He was by the lake." Happy called out as he flew onto the porch with Galas wrapped in his tail.

"Mommy I saw dis fishys! Dey was blue ans gween!" exclaimed my son while I pulled him onto my hip.

"They were huh? Wow you can show me them later right now we have to go to the guild. Remember it's someone's special day today?" I said and brushed my nose against his.

"My day ish my burhday mommy!" he called out while jumping around on my hip.

"Yes it is sweetie but we got to put your special headphones on to make sure your head don't hurt from too much sounds okay?" I placed the headphones on his head and over his ears. After locking up the house I grabbed his hand and we started the walk to the guild with Happy on Galas head.

When we walked into the guild it was loud as usual Master Laxus was on the second floor watching the brawl take place with a look to happy he lifted Galas up into the air and took him to Master Laxus. I didn't want him getting hit and if Master Laxus threw out his lightening again there was a chance he could get hurt. I nodded at Cobra when I passed the bar to get to the stairs leading up to the second floor.

Right as I started to climb the stairs I flew forward and slammed into the rail and a few other stairs. Everything got real quiet for a second before,

"Mommy! Unca lasus mommys bleeding!" I heard Galas scream out.

"Shit Blondie,"

"Sparky I know you didn't cuss near my very impressionable son did you?" I said after crawling up from the stairs.

"Virgo," I called out after brushing my fingers against hey key.

"Punishment Princess?" she said after her regular bell entrance.

"Yes Virgo there is punishment to be done, I'm assuming you and everyone one else were looking through the viewing pool again, so punish the ones who threw- are you serious a table?! Find who threw that table and punish them." With a smirk on her face she disappeared and reappeared next to Gray, Erza and to my surprise Gajeel.

I turned to walk back up the steps leaving them to face Virgo before a ball of fire appeared before me and out stepped Nix,

"Princess if I may it would do no good to have Galasfriel further traumatized by your bleeding head allow me to fix that right up." Before I could respond he already healed my wound and incoming headache then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Shrugging it off I went upstairs finally to talk with Master Laxus.

"I'll forgive you for the bad word since apparently Galas ignored it but did you get everything set up for the P-A-R-T-Y?" He looked at me questioningly as to why I was spelling out party. With a glance at Galas he nodded in understanding before replying,

"Yeah everything is out back with Mira." With a nod I went back downstairs and out the backdoor to make final touches to the decorations.

"Hey Mira thanks for helping get everything ready with Laxus, I came out to finish helping but it looks like you got it all." I said looking everything over. It was Galas 3rd birthday and you only turn 3 once. Since he was born at noon that's when he gets his cake and just like me he is obsessed with strawberries.

"Hey Lucy you know I'd do anything for my nephew I just need to finish putting the chocolate covered strawberries on top of the cake and we are done. I can't believe you talk Bickslow into giving up his Boscan chocolate that he had stashed away." Mira replied.

I smirked at that, "he only has himself to blame the one and only time I left Galas alone with him he brought him back with that chocolate smeared on his face and bouncing all over the place his powers went nuts due to his sugar high. Now all he wants is the chocolate 'unca Bis' gave him so I am giving him some with the strawberries he also can't get enough of. I didn't think he would like something that exotic though, it gives off a sweet marshmallow taste after he lets me have a bite."

"After I take a bite he says the flavor changes and it taste like strawberries but I never taste that flavor when I eat it."

Mira busted out laughing, "Lucy that chocolate is called Boscan kissing chocolate, the flavor changes to pick up the persons flavored essence after the chocolate melts is their mouth a bit. It's meant to be shared with your partner or someone you're attracted to." She replied between giggles.

I looked back at her and could feel my face heating up at the fact that I'm giving my son Boscan kissing chocolate for his 3rd birthday and it was all Bickslow's fault.

"I'll kill him." I stated after getting my blush under control. I could still feel the pink on my cheeks from my replication of a tomato.

"Well that's gonna have to wait Laxus invited Bickslow's brothers to Galas party since they were in Crocus with their dad and sisters having their yearly visit with Bix." She said in all seriousness.

"That's fine the more the merrier but I didn't even know Bixy had any family besides the thunder legion. He never mentioned anything to me and I didn't see any pictures the one time I went over to get Galas from his place."

"I'm still gonna hurt him tho." I stated.

"Oh really? Gonna hurt me are you cosplayer?" I heard from behind me along with a few other masculine chuckles.

Without turning around I responded, "Bixy I'm giving you 1.2 seconds to run, I found out you not only gave my son chocolate that kept him awake all night, made him sick to his stomach causing him to vomit on me several times and made his power go nuts. Those I could forgive slightly but the type of chocolate." I turned to look him in the eyes completely ignoring the others around us.

"Was Boscan kissing chocolate meant for lovers or couples." I saw him gulp at the glare I was giving him, running my fingers over my keys I selected the one I felt would deliver the most pain; since Virgo was still busy with giving out punishment. I moved my arm over the water glass near me and slowly drew the water out watching Bixs start to shake a bit.

"C-C-Cosplayer not her anyone but her I'll even take Virgo's wrath over hers just don't summon-"

Sticking the key in the water ball I made, "You should've run. She will be angrier at you than me since she loves Galas a lot more than either of us." With a smirk on my face I twisted the key, "Aquarius."

"Tch what do you want Brat I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me out until Galas bath time or under dire circumstances!" she yelled in my face.

"Oh I know, but remember how sick Galas was last week because he had wayyy too much chocolate? I had originally refused to tell you who did it which led to you threatening to drown me if Blaze didn't need his mother that is." I could see bixy trying to inch away before a jet of water shot at him causing who I assumed to be his brothers to move away from him so as to not anger the already angry mermaid.

"Bixy here was responsible for your little 'guppy' being so sick. Also turns out he gave Galas Boscan kissing chocolate; the chocolate meant for lovers or couples." I finished explaining to Aquarius, who turned her head real slow towards a soaking wet and terrified looking Bickslow.

"You are the one responsible for making my little guppy bawl and vomit all over the brat and myself in the bath and you gave him kissing chocolate?! He is not old enough for that!" she screamed.

"Water Typhoon" she called out. A cyclone of water encased Bickslow who no matter what he did couldn't get out.

One of his brothers moved to help him, before I could say anything Aquarius spoke, "You help him, and you join him simple as that. My little guppy cried and was sick all night!"

While Aquarius was staring Bickslow's family down I felt Virgo come up to me,

"Princess, punishment is completed I will be going back now unless you require anything else?"

"No Virgo you may go please notify the others I will be calling them out as per the kings allowance to spend time with Galas today." With a bow she departed back to the spirit world just in time for Bickslow to scream out sorry and pass out. With a nod to me she disappeared back to the spirit world. Running my fingers through the keys I pulled out my first diamond key I contracted with it had a red bird as its head with rubies for eyes.

"Phoenix," I called out.

A fireball appeared in front of me before a doorbell sound rang out, "You called princess," Nix said as he stood up from his bow.

"Yes could you heal Bixy from Aquarius rage she may have gone a little far and I'd rather not have Galas big day ruined by him seeing 'unca Bis' passed out and vomiting." With a bow he quickly healed Bixy and they went inside to heal the others from Virgo's punishment.

Walking over to Bix I bent over him and poked at his face, still not paying attention to his family around me. "Bixy Aquarius is gone for now, stop playing dead already. I could call her back out if you want to continue to play dead." I said in a sing song voice.

With a quick jump he hugged himself around my waist, "I promise I'll never do anything like that again, just please don't sic Aquarius on me!" he cried out.

"I promise, just remember a mother will do anything for her child, I'm no different. I love Galas with every bit of me and he was hurt which made me go all mama bear on you." I hugged him back and looked over my shoulder at his family.

It was a little amazing really. they were all beautiful looking and as embarrassed as it was for them to witness my mama bear wrath I wouldn't apologize. But I was sorry they witnessed it and that Aquarius threatened an innocent bystander.

Looking at him he had black hair that was just a bit passed his shoulders he looked all burly and was very tall,

"I am sorry Aquarius threatened you and sorry you all had to see me go all mama bear but my son is my life and seeing him hurt and cry the way he did. Well I'm sure you understand." I said looking at who could only be Bickslow's father. Who nodded at me that he understood where I was coming from so did the two very gorgeous looking women. One was dressed like a genie and the other dressed in a scoop neck top with figure hugging jeans.

"So Bickslow you gonna stop hugging me and introduce me to your family? I need to summon the rest of the spirits before Galas comes out." I said looking down at him before adding,

"And take off that ridiculous helmet already you know no one will say a thing to you with Galas and I here. Besides you're family and family doesn't judge."

With a smile on his face he jumped onto his feet with his babies circling his head he stuck his tongue out,

"sure thing cosplayer. We will go from oldest to youngest, my oldest brother Farron is the one with the golden hair and the braid." I nodded at him with a smile. "Then it is my other older brother Kaleb he is the one with platinum blonde hair with pale lavender grey eyes." With a blush I also smiled at him because he was really the most beautiful man I've ever seen, seriously, the man was unreal.

"Then it is my brother Cristoff who tried to help me out," with a sheepish smile I just wave at him. While he was beautiful he wasn't as gorgeous as Kaleb was, but seeing him smile back for some reason made me feel at ease.

"After Cristoff is Emzadi she is the one with blonde hair and orange eyes. My younger sister; who only two months older than my brother Vander. This is the one with black hair and red streaks in them. Vander is also the mischievous one worse than me in the family." I smile and nod at them both before turning to the last two. Thinking to myself I can just feel how much trouble Vander is just by the smirk on his face. From the corner of my eye I saw Kaleb stifling a chuckle. I didn't have time to ask what was funny before Bickslow's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"This is Xally she is the youngest and has black hair with aquamarine eyes. Right next to her is my dad Arman Pradesh an ambassador along with Farron."

In shock I stuttered while looking into Arman's eyes, "Y-Y-You're Arman Pradesh high ranked ambassador of Bosco and known as peace keeper to all? Umm holy shit my spirit tried to drown your son in front of you. I'm so sorry I tried to drown your son."

With a laugh he walked towards me, "No worries my dear, these kids have done way worse to each other growing up. Not to mention I understand the need to protect your child or seek revenge for your child's pain. May I meet your son Galas?"

With myself still in shock I could only nod at him still stunned that I was standing in front of this great man. This man who adopted kids that were mages, and loved them as his own. This man who I wish my father could have been like after mama died. Shaking my head to rid myself of the depressing memories of my past. With a glance around I saw a frown on Kaleb's face before I cleared my head.

Looking at where I last saw Mira before all the drama went down, "hey Mira can you tell Master Laxus to bring Galas down in a minute it'll be noon in half an hour and I want the cake to be cut at that time."

"Oh and can you send Nix out please." With a nod she took off into the guild to gather everyone. Looking back at the Pradesh family, I bowed my head a bit.

"if you could excuse me for a moment I need to prepare my sons surprise you are welcome to stay and watch. Just please don't interrupt as I can't be distracted when performing this spell. The repercussions could be devastating." With a smile I walked around the party area releasing small stars into the ground for the barrier.

Nix walked out towards me with a smile,

"everyone is prepared shall I go back to the spirit realm now or do you have further use for me princess?" he asked.

"No you may go back Nix let the others know to be prepared and let the King know I'll be ready in a moment for the summoning." With a small bow he went back to the spirit realm.

After finishing the very large perimeter for the barrier spell I looked back to the Pradesh family to find them staring at me in curiosity.

"You may want to take a few steps back" with a nod they stepped back close to the back door and I turned back around to focus on my spell.

 _I am linked to the path of the stars..._  
 _All stars, far and wide..._  
 _Show me thy appearance..._  
 _I am the ruler of the stars..._  
 _Open thy gate…_  
 _Allow this barrier to hold a pocket of space..._

 _Celestial Dimension!_

With my keys floating around me a giant yellow circle appears under me as my chat comes to an end I turn with my eyes open knowing the very stars themselves are showing in my eyes. With the call of Celestial Dimension I see the pocket of space the Spirit King allowed me to use for this occasion without the time difference. One by one my spirits appear as well as a few others that are friends or family to my spirits. I fall into a curtsy when the Spirit King appears showing my respect.

"Rise Starbringer, Princess of the Celestial Realm." He says in his booming voice.

"Hello my King and adopted father, thank you again for allowing this so you may finally meet your adopted grandchild." With a smile I looked towards the door where Galas and everyone else was. I bent forwards with my arms open,

"Galas come meet your grandpa."

Master Laxus placed Galas on his feet and he took off in a quick run towards me. Neither of us paying attention on how two of the Pradesh members stiffened when he ran past them. With Galasfriel in my arms I turned towards the Spirit King.

"Galas meet your Grandpa of the stars the Celestial Spirit King. It is through your uncle Loke I first met your grandpa teaching him something new. That was also the first time mommy summoned all her spirits at once for 5 whole minutes." I said with a smile and turned towards the Spirit King.

"This is your grandson Galasfriel Natsu Heartfilia, Galas for short."

"Gampa King?" he asked while pointing at the king when I nodded he smiled a bright smile before turn to look back at the king. With his arms up towards the Spirit King a sign he wished to be held by him, "Gampa up! Up! Up!" with a nod from me the king bent down to lift Galas up into his hand.

"Tho you do not share the same dominate magic as your mother and instead have your fathers magic as your dominate magic, you shall be a prince to the stars, may they forever guide you on your journeys to come. Should you ever need aid simply look up at the stars and call out for its aid and help shall come." After the kings blessing a small star appeared on Galas left arm right below the first magic dampening cuff he wore and a bright light shown on his back.

Afterword he brought Galas back down into my arms. With a cheer the party got underway. I introduced Galas to Bixy's family and he even started calling Arman Gumpa which made me blush and move to correct him before Arman just hugged Galas to him and gave me a watery smile, "yes I am your Gumpa." I just nodded my consent that it was ok with me. Besides it isn't as if anyone at the guild was really biologically his family.

I was in the guild grabbing some more drinks with Mira bringing the cake behind me when two of Bickslow's siblings walked in,

"hey Lucy anything we can do to help?" asked who I think was Cristoff, tall built with raven hair, yeah...Cristoff.

"Sure can you grab the chest right there and the rest of the plates on the bar top, oh and grab that bottle of Boscan spiced rum its Master Laxus favorite, he asked us to grab it but our hands our already filled." Seeing his nod Mira and I proceeded to walk back to the party.

After placing the drinks around I looked over to see Galas and Asuka running around and playing tag with a few of the guild members. I had just sat down when Master Laxus joined me,

"you forgot my drink Blondie." I rolled my eyes at him,

"Cristoff is bringing it out with his brother Vander I think. You should be lucky Cana is distracted or she would've run into the guild herself to chug it down."

"Tch…I'd like to see her even try after what happened last time."

We held each other's gaze for a solid minute before busting out laughing at the memory.

I felt a tug at my dress before I had my lap filled by Galas who had tears in his eyes.

"Galas honey what's wrong aren't you happy with the party and seeing all your friends?" I asked while running my fingers through his hair in an effort to soothe him..

"Mommy why I no have a daddy? Asuka has a mommy and a daddy." He looked at me with the most heart breaking expression on his face. Before I could reply he continued, "she says her mommy gonna gives her a sissy. Mommy wads a sissy? I wands one."

Everyone around me quieted down and glanced at me with sympathy in their eyes. When Galas started crying I felt myself tear up too and thought back to how I had him. I never thought of what I'd tell him when this moment came. As I thought of the day I went and got inseminated and every moment that passed until now I didn't know someone else was seeing my memories.

"Galas honey-" I started to explain when he started convulsing.

"Galasfriel! No! Not now! NIX! VIRGO!" I yelled in frantic desperation.

I knew his power would grow again and unless I found his father to teach Galas control this would only keep happened. I saw blood falling from his nose and then he started screaming. Nix was already healing the brain vessels that were being over taxed and Virgo linked us together using her cuffs so I could drain some of his power into me. But his power wasn't letting me pull it like I've been able to before.

"Virgo it isn't working, I can't pull on his power to me it won't budge there is too much of it." I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I couldn't help my son, I have never felt so useless before in my life.

A whispered voice brought me out of my dark thoughts, "Mommy no cry, I's fine. I love you mommy." Right as soon as he finished talking he went so still I couldn't see his small chest rising or falling.

"Galas… Galasfriel baby please open your eyes for mommy." I shook his shoulders. When he didn't move or respond no matter how much I begged him to, I felt my magic burst out of me breaking the barrier which sent every celestial spirit back except for the zodiac, my diamond keys and the Celestial Spirit king. Everyone around me called my name and yelled at me trying to reach myself and Galasfriel.

I felt nothing but emptiness inside me. This feeling is so much worse than when I lost Aquarius. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't feel…I couldn't see anything but Galasfriel's still body.

 _Lucy…you…me?_ I slightly hear in my mind. I attempted to ignore it when it came back stronger and I saw Kaleb come into view.

 _Lucy can you hear me? I can help Galas but after I do we need to talk it concerns Galasfriel._ The voice I now knew to be Kaleb told me.

"I'll do anything just please help me save my son." I begged unknowingly making a Celestial bond. His eyes stared into mine as if searching for something. When he found what he was searching for he nodded.

He turned back to Galas and began removing the dampening cuffs and headphones. When I moved to stop him he shook his head at me and I stopped trying to interfere, instead I held onto Galas hand. His brother Cristoff appeared next to him as did Bickslow and Master Laxus. With a nod to each of them Cristoff's hand lit up and a soothing white light poured out of him and into Galas. He gave Master Laxus a nod and he quickly shocked my son on his chest.

I went to lunge at Laxus for shocking Galas but Kaleb quickly grabbed me and held me in his arms. I struggled against him while Laxus shocked Galas four times. Each time make his little chest rise up. On the forth one Galas eyes flashed open and he started breathing. I saw Bickslow's eyes flash green along with Galas eyes taking on a green hue. Before I could speak there was another flash of light and a man I have never met had a gold choker with a lacrima in the center in his hand.

"Master Kaleb" He said with a short bow before handing over the choker.

"Thank you Thane." He replied before turning and placing the gold choker on my son. Once placed the green hue left his eyes and Galas sat up. I lunged at him and started placing kisses all over his face. "Galas baby you're ok! Mommy was so worried! Does anything hurt? Your head feel ok?"

He started giggling, "Mommy I'm ok. My head no hurt no more." Slightly taken aback by his speech pattern changing it was small in comparison to him being alive and ok. I held him close to my chest and looked at Bickslow, Laxus and Cristoff.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I turned to my side to look at Kaleb, "especially you, my son is alive and not in pain for the first time in years. I don't know how I will ever repay you but thank you." I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his in thanks. I felt a soft rush of magic follow me when I moved back away with a blush. His eyes looked shocked, I don't know if it was because of my impulsiveness or how his magic reacted to me.

"Sure we do all the work and he gets the kiss, unfair if you ask me cosplayer." My face turned bright red and Master Laxus face looked kind of green. His lightning flew out of him towards Bickslow's ass causing Bixs to yelp.

"What was that for?!" he cried out while rubbing his ass.

"That's my sister you're talkin' bout!" Laxus replied.

I saw Cristoff smirk before he spoke, "well she isn't our sister if you know what I mean?" he looked me up and down then wiggled his eyebrows causing my face to flare red again and Laxus to take off running after a flying Bickslow and a teleporting Cristoff.

Laxus was able to shock Bixs off his wooden totems causing his to land on Elfman and begin a guild brawl. I felt a sweat drop fall of the side of my head at my guilds behavior. Then I remembered Galas sensitivity to sounds, with a glance down at him I saw he was still sleeping peacefully. Looks like whatever Kaleb put on him seemed to have worked.

I looked back up at him to find him watching Galas and myself with a soft look in his eyes. For some reason that look in his eyes just made me want to kiss him but also just...crawl into his arms and snuggle into him. His eyes seemed to have softened even more which made me think he could hear my thoughts. By the smile that appeared on his face and the small nod he gave me when I came to that realization. I felt my face heat up again and looked away from him.

"Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" he asked after touching my shoulder. That one touch sent a wave of warmth to my soul and I shivered at how good it felt.

Nodding my head towards the back door, "sure follow me." I struggled to get up without waking Galas until Kaleb offered to carry him. Passing him over into Kaleb's arms, he grabbed ahold of him and just looked down at him like he was the most important person in the world to him. Giving Kaleb a curious glance I lead him to my very own S-Class office. I earned my rank last year it was hard but very much worth it. Closing the door drowned out the sound from downstairs and outside, I had it costumed designed this way for Galas. For those very loud days that he is feeling extra sensitive.

"You can put him on the couch the blanket over the back is his. He usually naps up here while I finish paperwork or help Master Laxus with the guild accounts." I explained after watching him set Galas down on the couch and tuck him in.

Giving him my full attention I asked, "What did you want to talk about Kaleb?"

I heard him sigh before he looked up at me.

"When you were thinking back on how Galasfriel was made I heard and saw your thoughts. I'm not judging you but my brother Cristoff and sister Emzadi are Dragon Slayers. Cristoff is a first gen like Gajeel and Wendy and Emzadi is a second gen like Laxus and Cobra. The reason I'm telling you this is because I know you know that dragons have heighten senses. Smells, sight, hearing, strength and more." At my nod he continued speaking,

"When Galasfriel ran past us to join you and The Celestial Spirit King; they caught his scent. From his scent they figured out who his father is."

Before he could continue I interrupted him, anything to find Galas father. The man who could help him get his power under control, "who is he? Is he here right now or in this town? Or is it someone they met before?"

"Lucy yes to all your questions..." he sighed and looked down at his hands.

I opened my mouth to question further when he cut me off.

"Lucy, Galasfriel is my son. I'm his father." He stated looking into my eyes.

One second I'm looking into the most beautiful man in the worlds eyes from a distance filled with uncertainty the next I'm looking into those eyes up close filled with worry. I could see his mouth moving but couldn't make out the words and my world went dark.

 _Ok this was supposed to be a one shot. But I guess this one shot really wanted to be a story. I don't know how long the chapters are going to be. This is quite possibly the longest I've ever written. I also don't know how frequent my updates will be but I am gonna try for once a week. So hopefully I will see everyone next week with another chapter. Length to be determined, It could go either way to be honest. See ya next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Kaleb stood there holding a passed out Lucy in his arms. With a glance to his son, which he still couldn't believe he had. He laid Lucy next to their son and watched as she immediately rolled to Galasfriel and put her arms around him. He couldn't stop the smile on his face if he tried. He had a son and his mother was a beautiful but fierce women. Her life certainly wasn't easy; he saw everything she thought about today, from her lonely childhood to her fierce dedication to having and raising their son. Whose power was like his own a mindbender mage, he would need to teach Galasfriel everything he knew and then some. The only problem he saw was they lived here in Fiore and he lived in Bosco. He couldn't take too much time off from the guild and he didn't want to pressure her to move to Bosco or have her send their son instead of them both. While Kaleb was lost in his troubled thoughts he didn't see Lucy or Galasfriel wake up.

Lucy shifted, having Galasfriel against her had calmed her and brought her out of the fog of shock she'd fallen into. Angling her head she stared up at Kaleb through her lashes and could see the confliction but also she could see desperation on his face. With a glance at Galas she could see her son studying Kaleb it looked like he was concentrating hard on something. Before she could ask she saw a shadow move on the floor. Hardly noticeable if one wasn't watching as it moved again. Without another thought she jumped up and shoved both Kaleb and Galas towards the side as she brought down a Regulas impact on the shadow. To her surprise tumbling out of the shadow with the wind knocked out of him was Vander.

Lucy looked down at him in shock until she heard a cough then what sounded like a muffled chuckle that turned into a belly holding sides cramping laugh. She turned to look at Kaleb who was laughing so hard tears were streaming down his face, "Oh I wish I had gotten this all on lacrima vision. I know everyone would pay good money to see you get taken down a few pegs."

She decided she wanted to test something out so while staring at Kaleb, _Kaleb can you hear me?_ When he glanced at her in shock he opened his mouth to respond verbally. _Wait don't speak out loud. I have four recording Lacrimas in the room. One at each corner of the room just thought you should know in the event you want the footage._

Her sly smile met with a sexy smirk from Kaleb.

 _Lucy I am going to kiss you before this day is out, hopefully more than once. Just giving you fair warning._

She felt her face flame up not because of embarrassment but because she found herself wanting that very same thing.

While she was stuck in her thoughts she missed most of the question Kaleb was asking Vander. "-you here?"

"Cristoff let dad in on who Galasfriel is to you and dad is raising hell, I've been ordered to spy. Heard you say he was your son, saw sexy here pass out and your start fretting like a mother hen. Then got the wind knocked outta me by sexy and here we are. Oh by the way dad is pissed, excited and well I'm not saying the last one but I'd be surprised if u aren't killed or hugged. Sexy will be hugged then begged to move to Bosco so dad can see his grandson more." After Vander's explanation and with no warning the door was thrown open and the room was filled with Kaleb's whole family, Happy, Master Laxus and Mira.

"Before anyone starts talking Mira can you take Galas downstairs? Happy please go with them and watch out for Galas, which means stay by his side and you will be rewarded with a grilled smoked salmon fish." Mira nodded at me and was already following Happy who swiftly picked up Galas and taken him back to the party after I finished saying rewarded.

I closed the door to the office and summoned Virgo, "Punishment Princess?" which got me looks from most of Kaleb's and Bixs family except the two mentioned. "No Virgo but if u ask me one more time I will flick you again. Can you bring some more chairs up here please?"

She nodded disappeared then reappeared and arranged the chairs. "Will that be all princess?" I was nodding my head yes when I heard a yelp and saw Bixs on the floor trying to pull a thumb tack outta his ass. "Will I be punished for leaving the thumbtack on mister Bickslow's seat princess?" without saying anything I turn toward Virgo and flicked her on her forehead which caused her to disappear in a shower of star dust.

"Your Spirit sure like's punishment doesn't she cosplayer?" asked Bix while rubbing the ass cheek that was struck by the thumbtack.

"Bickslow we are not here to talk about that we are here to talk about you, Lucy and Kaleb now sit down." Arman snapped at him

"Vander don't think I don't see you trying to sneak away sit down I know you have to be involved as well, and don't even try to void travel out of here." Arman said while glaring at Vander. That glare was enough to make me want to spill all my secrets, thoughts and bank information just so he would stop. From the corner of my eyes I say Kaleb gulp and nod in agreement with me.

"Now who wants to start explaining why there is a boy that Kaleb is clearly the father of yet he did NOT know about him or know the mother?" With a look around the room he could see none of his children wanting to respond including Lucy who looked just as if not more baffled then Cristoff, Emzadi and Xally.

"Since no one is talking, Lucy how did you come to have you son Galasfriel?" I asked while looking straight at Lucy.

"I was inseminated at a family planning center 3 years and 9 ½ months ago. It was shortly after having deciding to give up dating but not on having a family. It was maybe a year after Natsu's death too, since he always said I'd make an amazing mother with or without any guy, excluding him in my life." She replied and looked down at her hand, particularly the hand what had an oddly shaped fire ruby on her middle finger. With a nod Arman turned to look at his son Kaleb who was looking anywhere and everywhere but at his father.

"Kaleb how did your Sperm end up at that family planning center?" Arman inquired with his eyebrow raised. Seeing his most responsible and reliable son mutter something under his breath not even Arman, not bringing his sound magic up fast enough could get a full grasp at.

"Speak up I know you know how to speak clearly now do so." He said in a firm no nonsense tone.

"My sperm was there because I put it there with Bickslow right before he went out to Tenrou Island with his guild. But I...also put in a non-fertility disk before I handed it over, so no one would get pregnant. They were….more than eager to take it and I...at the time...didn't want to be fathering all the children they promised me could come from what I gave them. " With a nod at his explanation Arman turned to Bickslow who turned paler when his father's hard jade eyes landed on him.

"What was your part did you donate as well?"

"Yes I donated and when I got back from the seven year time gap I went back to check up on my donation. Mine had been used up but not one patient got pregnant. They wouldn't tell me much about Kaleb's just that there was still some available. Kaleb and I only donated so we could get Vander to stop bragging about his prowess between the sheets, the number of women he'd um...cum in... so we one up'd the stakes. No one was supposed to get pregnant." He dropped his head after explaining.

With a look at Vander Arman clearly didn't even want to hear his explanation knowing exactly how he was and what was running through his mind.

"Lucy," Arman said to get her attention. When her head shot back up and she was looking him in the eyes he continued to speak. "Would you consider moving to Bosco with Galasfriel? I know Kaleb needs to help train him to control his powers but I don't want to separate you and your son. I also don't want to ask you to leave your guild. You can think about this before you make a decision. You wouldn't need to worry about money or where you would live; Kaleb is well able to provide for you and his son."

At her stricken look he smiled gently. "Think about it my dear. I know this is all a huge shock to you, but, you've found your sons father, who can train Galasfriel in his magic so he never has to suffer because of it again, and...you have a family, a large one, that wants you and Galasfriel, all of us, we all want to be a part of your life if you will let us, Galasfriel can grow up with a mother and father in his life if you let him." Arman said softly.

Then the ambassador turned and herded his children from the office.

Lucy was walking home with Galas, Happy and Kaleb with Armans words still circling her mind. Part of her wanted to go so Galas could get the training he needed with his father and he also had his father's family he needed to get to know. But could she give up Fairy Tail? Granted it hadn't felt much like a home since Natsu was killed but Fairy Tail was still her family. She glanced over at Kaleb who was carrying Galas in his arms and listening to him talk. Looking over his strong physic was nice but what really drew her in besides the way her magic intermingled with his was how safe and at home she felt whenever he was close. She hadn't felt that way since Natsu brought her to The Guild.

After really looking at Kaleb and instead of thinking with her head she questioned what her heart wanted. She wanted to get to know him more. Learn his dislikes, his interests, favorite foods, favorite everything…etc. she just wanted to know him besides just physical attraction, that part was way too easy. There was a brilliance to him, it showed through his eyes that he had a sharp mind and she found that just as attractive as the 6'4" well-muscled body wrapped in snug white leather.

Plus he was family too, they have a son together. She could even see herself having more kids with him, which both freaked her out and thrilled her. The only problem for her it was all or nothing, the romantic in her couldn't be with multiple partners nor could she see herself as a bed mate friends with benefits kind of thing. Would he want something along those lines with her? A commitment? She didn't know but she hoped after putting Galas to bed they could talk about what he wanted too. She had always been a firm believer in others having a say on life changing decisions. Would he even want any sort of relationship with her beyond a friendly one because they had a child together?

The more she was near him; the more she really hoped so. Seeing him with Galas, gently guiding the three year old, telling him about his magic and how they had the same kind, which thrilled Galasfriel to no end, made her whole being just ache for them to be more than just friends because of Galas.

(1st person switch because I'm uncomfortable with it. Lucy POV)

After putting Galas to bed and Kaleb reading him a story, which was another stretch of time I spent watching the man that was the father of my child show how perfectly he just…"fit" with my son and...me. I wanted him to fit, listening to him interact with Galas, Gods...for a mother who had been struggling so much, finding a man who was so good with my son was a serious turn on and knowing that Kaleb was the father? Gods, Galas was perfect, a beautiful wonderful little boy, healthy happy and so amazingly smart, deep inside me there really was the conscious knowledge that Kaleb and I? We worked, we had produced this amazing child, Kaleb could give me amazing children, and...he could provide for them, could be a good father to them, seeing all of it right in front of me, in my sons delighted expressions and happiness at finally being understood and understanding his issues, it all amounted to...dear Gods I wanted Kaleb.

They left Happy to sleep with Galasfriel and walked into the living room to talk. Sitting on the couch next to Kaleb I turned to face him, "I want to hear what you want. I know what I want, I also know what your father wants but Kaleb what is your take on all this? I don't want to add too many things on your plate, Galas is not an easy boy. He is loud and hyper and then there is his powers too which you already know. But he is loving and sweet, he loves being held and loves to learn. He has good instincts and is very curious. I mean…. would we fit in your life? If so how..." Before I could continue to question him more I was silenced with his lips on mine. I sat in shock for a few seconds before melting into him.

His lips were soft and warm. I couldn't help deepening the kiss and running my fingers through his hair which was also soft and silky and felt far too good in my fingers. I felt his hands run down my back and grip my hips pulling me closer to him. When air became necessary we pulled away. Still catching my breath from that amazing and exhilarating kiss I almost missed him speaking to me.

"Everything that passed through your mind on the way here all the way until we started kissing is something I want too...Lucy...you're everything I've ever wanted and more...whatever you need or want...I've dated and never was much into that but if you need that, then let's pursue it, whatever you…" as he spoke I struggled to keep my attention on his words, Gods he was handsome, his lips were just...amazing and it had been so long since a man had held me, kissed me and never in my life had a man like him even looked at me with any interest.

I lunged and cut him off, crashing my lips into his and tackling him back onto the couch. He felt so good, his hands, sweet Mavis help me his tongue slid against mine as I boldly invaded his mouth. Apples, he smelled and tasted of apples and a rich masculine spiciness I was immediately addicted to. I whimpered as his hands gripped me and pulled me tight against him, years, it had been years since I'd done anything close to this, since long before Galas was conceived, Gods, since before the damn war.

"Too long…" Kaleb murmured against my lips and I couldn't have agreed more. In my head, I vaguely, somewhere in my head, realized he was there, inside my mind, following my thoughts but I was far too into what I was doing to care, the clasps on the front of his leather jerkin were keeping me from getting to what I could fucking FEEL was territory I wanted and feeling his lips slant into a smile suddenly how to open them came into my head and my fingers flew through getting the leather undone and out of my way.

I pulled back, pushing myself up on shaky arms to look down at him, panting and grateful that he was breathing hard too, that there was as much desire in his lavender eyes as I was sure were in mine. The chest I'd uncovered about took my breath away, I knew from looking at how the leather hugged the muscle that he was cut but the bared reality had heat build instantly low in my body, the feel of him...I was on top of him, straddling him and could feel his arousal, felt how much he wanted me and that made my blood just boil within me, made an almost painful aching need rage through me.

"Lucy…" He breathed, sliding a hand up my side, a strong thumb kneading into the side of my breast made me arch my back and grind myself against him and the sharp intake of breath followed by a sensual moan from Kaleb made my mouth fall open, an answering sound escaping me.

"I want you… in my life, in my bed…" He whispered and I whimpered, lunging back down to kiss him again. I usually wasn't a needy woman, being a single mother really tore that crap out of you fast, but I needed him, I needed his...everything...but most of all right then I just needed to be loved, I needed to have a mans attention, it had just been so damn long and while I had sworn off dating and men in general when I had marched into the family center, I knew I still wanted what I'd never been able to find.

I was a romantic at heart, I always had been, I fucking needed to be romanced, loved, I needed sex, good sex, the kind you only got when a man actually cared about you and I knew, knew deep down I'd never had that, it was one of the reasons I'd quit, stopped dating and bothering with the problems, the men I seemed to get just wanted in my damn pants, and all of them had been after their own damn orgasms and with just one exception, I'd honestly never had an orgasm during sex.

I felt defective…

Kaleb tilted his head, lips moving on mine, hands sliding down my body and gripping my ass, squeezing and pulling me into him until I gasped when his hips moved and the firm wonderful bulge in his pants pressed into my weeping center.

 _You are NOT defective...you just haven't been loved the right way...I would really love permission to prove that to you_ … his voice in my head made me whimper again and I nodded, pulling back and looking down at him with wide eyes completely unsure of what it all meant, if this was right, Gods I'd just met the man...here I was already practically begging him to have sex with me, what was wrong with me…

His hand touched my face "There is nothing wrong with you...I want you just as bad as you want me and for almost all the same reasons." He breathed, sitting up and trailing kisses down my throat.

"Please…" I groaned as my body ground into him again, all on its own I swear, I was so trying to be good, not to just tear his clothes off and have this all fall into just some wild...delicious...badly needed...hot glorious night of sex...we were talking...trying to make some choices, decisions that affected our futures damn it…

"Mmm, we can talk after…" Kaleb growled and that was it, my mind flew right into that primal gutter, angel was drop kicked off my shoulder by a flock of devil winged Cana and I was roughly shoving the leather jerkin down his arms as he leaned in and nipped at the swell of one of my breasts above the edge of my shirt.

The shirt was gone as soon as Kaleb's arms were freed from his own and my hands were shaking as they moved over warm smooth skin stretched over taut muscle that tensed and moved under my eager fingers as I explored all I could reach, trying to keep my mind intact as hot lips and wicked teeth teased my skin.

He shifted, arms wrapping around me and my legs wrapped around his waist as he stood, I was NOT letting go, no, I wasn't losing the delicious skin on skin contact I had, stars he felt so good…

He carried me down the hall to my bedroom and I felt his magic rise, the door gently closing as he climbed onto my bed and then laid me down on it, kneeling above me, chest heaving, the light from outside flooding over him he looked just...unreal. White tattoos almost glowed in his tanned skin, runes around a bob tailed panther on his right side I knew from reading were Boscan clan markings meaning Kaleb was clanborn.

A loop headed cross was branded over his heart with crossed swords behind it and on his left pectoral was the guild seal of White Sea. His hands were undoing his belt, lavender eyes fixed on mine, and I couldn't hold them, not while I was letting my eyes move over him, why were his fingers so slow...Gods I wanted to see everything, every inch of him.

He slid the zipper down and then I was reaching for him, eagerly wanting to yank those snug white leather pants down but he denied me, smiling, sliding his hands down and slowly stripping his clothes off the rest of the way. I'd never been teased before, never, men were always quick to get to me, not interested in any sort of play but Kaleb was teasing me and I was a little amazed to find...I loved it…

What I discovered I loved more? His body...I think I made some sort of sound, I know the moment those pants were gone with his underwear I was wide eyed, I'd seen naked men, and Kaleb wasn't freakish or anything, he was just...in proportion...perfectly, for a 6'4" man built like he was and I was suddenly just a little nervous about the very hard, very enticing arousal I was unable to stop staring at. It had been...4? No...5 years since I had been with a man...now I'd pushed a big healthy baby out 3 years ago but still….

"I'll take care of you...every way you'll let me…" Kaleb said softly and my heart tightened in my chest as me moved over, gentle hands sliding my skirt and panties down my legs and tossing them off before parting my legs, those pale eyes devouring me and leaving me breathing harder under their intensity.

The implications of what he'd said had my mind in a tail-spin wondering if he meant more than just right now...just in bed... but the moment he bent, sliding down, started kissing the inside of my left thigh my thoughts slammed right back into the gutter, all the little Cana's were back and cheering on my shoulders.

Oh Gods...nobody...not one man had ever done what I was suddenly hoping and dreading he was, I blushed crimson as his fingers slid up my center followed closely by a warm wet tongue. I worried so much about my body, I'd always struggled with my image of myself, having friends that sometimes said I was fat or soft or heavy had never helped with that...

 _You're beautiful...driving me crazy your skin is so smooth and you smell and taste incredible_ ….Kaleb's voice purred in my head as his tongue and fingers made me writhe, had my fingers gripping the sheets as I struggled not to cry out like I wanted to...Gods if Galas woke up…

 _He's sound asleep, I've got him...I'll know if he wakes up...you keep that gorgeous mind on what we're doing_ … Kaleb's voice was so soothing and I let the breath I'd been holding out in a rush then gasped it back in when a finger slid into me.

 _So tight...sweet Gods the men here must be blind fools_ ….he growled as another finger slid into me and started working my channel while his lips tongue and teeth drove my breath from me.

I was losing the ability to think, and was only vaguely registering something constantly happening, the moment my mind started to form around a desire building in me, Kaleb moved and did what I wanted almost before I knew I wanted it. Every desire, every need from how fast his fingers were pumping into my body to how hard his tongue slid against my skin.

I had no defense, no ability to hold myself back, it was like he sidestepped all of that and brought me right up to the edge, where my breath was catching and all the muscles in my body went tight until he growled, made this delicious sound and pleasure flooded me, ripped a gasp of his name from me and I watched as my body shuddered, him lift his head, slid his fingers from inside me, wipe his mouth and run his tongue over his hand then, while I was helpless, still riding the waves of my orgasm, he slid up my body, over my rising and falling chest, lips sealing over the peak of a breast for a moment and his hands gripped my hips.

He pulled himself up to look into my eyes, shifted up more and lifted my hips off the bed and held my eyes in the most intense look I'd ever been under, then, in the next breath, I felt him push into me, that long thick cock I had been staring at filling my body in slow easy steadily deepening thrusts with the waves of my orgasm until our hips met and I groaned.

"Oh...Kaleb…" sliding my arms around him, lifting myself into his body begging him to invade me further opening my eyes and seeing his were squeezed shut, his teeth bared in an expression of intense pleasure.

"Fuck you feel good…" He breathed finally, lavender eyes back on mine he started moving and I was lost in the feeling of him. I had always loved tall big men, but had honestly never really been with one until now, for whatever reason the men drawn to me always seemed to be just barely taller than me but Kaleb made me feel so small, so feminine, and Gods did the man know just where to touch me, just how to pull me into his lusty thrusts, adjusting as he went until he was hitting me right where I wanted him and exactly the speed and force I needed to send me careening back up into the heights I'd just fallen from moments ago.

He kept shifting me, just a little, his hands always moving as his hips held a delicious rhythm, driving me mad with a need that grew with the pleasure I was drowning in. He gripped one of my legs behind my knee and lifted it, the angle changing just so and that was it, an explosion of pleasure, I came so hard I saw spots and my mouth fell open, head slamming back and back arching.

"Nngh!...Lucy!" His strangled groan came as he did, I felt it, his length pulsing inside of me as my body milked him for all he was worth, contracting around him to pull his heated release from him and fill me with it.

He slid down, holding himself up on his forearms, his body pressing me into the mattress as his hips moved, drawing the spasms out, prolonging the waves of pleasure, his lips hot and warm on my neck and shoulder until we were both spent and he pulled his head up, gazing down at me through half lidded pale eyes.

"I want a chance with you...you don't owe me anything, you can say no, but...I want to be Galas' Daddy, not just his father, and even more than that? I want to be with you, Lucy, I want to try and….make us into a real family….In Bosco, we have a legal way people commit before they go all the way into an engagement or marriage, we "Promise" to one another, legally, it gives you all the same legal rights as a spouse, and is a commitment we make, that both of us will be exclusive to each other, that we...want to work toward a real marriage….would you? Promise with me Lucy?" He asked softly and I felt tears stinging my eyes, leave it to the Boscans...those people were so very into love and relationships…

"Yes." I said, I really didn't need to think about it, what he was offering was exactly what I wanted, a commitment we would try to be together with our son, to give Galas a chance to have a real family, and to give me...a chance at real love with a good man I already could feel myself falling for.

"Falling huh?" He purred at me, catching my mouth as soon as it fell open in horror and kissing me until my brain was fuzzy again and a smile tipped my lips back up.

"Mindbender, quick tip, every surface thought you have, like the one about wanting the commitment with me, and I've already told Dad and after he's done losing his damned mind with glee he'll draw up our promise papers and have them ready for us to sign in the morning, those thoughts are like regular out loud talking to mindbender mages like me and our son." He said narrowing his eyes on me as I processed that.

My eyes flew wide; oh Gods...Galas had HEARD all of those? Gods, I...I didn't just have lewd thoughts about Kaleb, I...I had frustrated sad thoughts about my baby boy! Grief and remorse slammed into me until Kaleb held my face in my hands and I felt this warm soothing sensation right through my head, slowing my thoughts down, dulling the edges of them, his lips were soft on mine for a brief chaste kiss then he was smiling at me again.

"Relax, it's all fine, up until that choker went around his neck it's all been a messy jumble for him he's too young to sort out. I'm telling you now so you and I can start working on your mental shielding, so that you won't accidentally bombard him with thoughts and…" He smirked, the expression so appealing my center warmed and tightened and I was reminded he was still buried inside my body.

He was too, eyes drooping shut and his tongue running over his lower lip as he hissed. "Holy...ok...mental note...smiling at you while I'm still inside you causes you to get excited in the best way…" he hummed and a little roll of his hips had my eyes rolling back in my head as I felt him getting hard and stretching me again.

"I'll...mmmm...teach you later...since we've sorted out getting Promised to each other? I think we need to revisit the long dry spell you've had...because I have a lot of work to do if I want to make up for that…" He purred at me and snapped his hips this time making me gasp. Oh Gods help me...I wasn't just falling for this man, I was diving...

And cut that's the end of chapter 2. I'm already half way through chapter 3. I won't post it till next week tho. Maybe earlier if I finish it. But let's give a hand to Desna for her amazing smoothing powers and the lemon cause I'm crap at lemons. I apologize it took me so long to update but I got a new schedule at work and needs to adjust to the next time. Still somewhat adjusting. Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Just want to say thanks for the reviews and thanks to Desna for her help. Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

 **Lucy pov:**

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on the door. With a groan I moved to get up but Kaleb's arms tightened around me, smiling I pushed at his arms "Kaleb someone is at the door I have to go get it, it could be important." With a groan he rolled over and fell back asleep. I got briefly distracted by how adorable he looked asleep; I was having trouble adjusting to the fact this man was my sons father...and once we signed some paperwork...we would be promised to each other, a vow that we were going to try and work into a lifelong relationship…. I almost didn't hear the door being pounded on again. I quickly dawned my robe and ran downstairs. Throwing open the door I saw it was Sting, Yukino, Minerva and Rogue along with Frosch and Lector. They all looked like they had been beaten badly. There was blood dripping from many cuts and bruises that were showing on any visible skin. "Oh my Mavis are you all ok?! What the hell happened to you all?" I asked as I ushered them in to my house and into the living room.

 _Kaleb I need you to get down here and call Cristoff and Master Laxus make sure Galas is ok please!_ I called out in my head then showed him what I was seeing through my head so he could move faster.

I ran into my kitchen and got some water and bandages that would stop the bleeding for now but then I remembered I have Nix. With a run back to the living room, "Nix!" with a ball of fire out stepped Nix who immediately got to work healing them. Not even seconds later I heard the sound of Master Laxus lightning teleport, running towards the door I saw the rest of the Pradesh family and Laxus along with Mira, Erza, Gray and Freed.

Not questioning why the others were here I let them in. "Princess I have healed the more serious wounds and have stopped the bleeding now that the Dragon healer is here I shall take my leave Virgo and Loke will be here shortly; The King will want to know what is happening." With a nod from me he left. While Cristoff was healing all four mages and the Exceeds Laxus and Kaleb were questioning Sting who had a haunted look in his eyes.

"Sting what the hell happened man?" Laxus asked while trying to get him to snap out of his funk. When there was no response to his answer he turned to look at Kaleb to see if he could read his mind or at least explain to us all what happened to them. It was Yukino who spoke up, "Sabertooth was attacked 8 hours ago, we barely escaped with our lives, we are all that is left of the guild everyone else has been either killed or taken into custody."

"Custody what do you mean by that? Are you saying the magic council attacked you all?!" yelled out Gray

Everyone's voices started rising and asking questions, I couldn't hear myself think let alone breath then suddenly it all went silent. Looking up I saw Kaleb's eyes were glowing white as was everyone else's eyes except myself, the Pradesh family, Galas, and the Sabertooth members. "I will release you all but you will wait for them to explain and stop yelling you are hurting my son's head and overwhelming his mother as well as those on the couch."

When Kaleb was certain everyone agreed he let them go since his eyes were no longer white. "Yukino please tell me what happened from the beginning." Questioned Laxus.

"I only know what happened when I was awoken to the sound of a blast rocking the building before I was buried under rubble. It was Sting, Minerva and Rogue that pulled me out they would know more. When we got outside we saw the guards from the Castle of Crocus attacking us. I saw them kill those that refused to stop fighting back. My sister Sorrano tried to break away and come to me when she was stabbed through the chest right in front of me. The last thing she said was to run before she died. So we did, while we ran the guards followed us and attacked us until we were forced to fight back. It was actually Captain Lahar and Mest that saved us or we would have gone down with the guild. They told us that the new Queen Hisui killed the King when he refused to hand over the crown because he could see darkness in her. Queen Hisui has issued an order that any and all mages in Fiore are to be hunted down, killed or captured."

"Mest and Lahar got us hidden till we could move and told us several Guilds had already been taken out with only one or two member's surviving everyone in Mermaid Heel except Kagura is dead. No one from Quarto Cerberus survived. No one has heard anything from Blue Pegasus but it is likely they are all gone as well. I know the Jura, Lyon, Sherry and Chelia with a few others are alive they are headed to Bosco right now. Lahar said a lot of mages were headed there or to Minstrel. He also said that any mages that were captured have all been killed and their magic was drained into Lacrimas. When we got into the city we saw that palace Guards were here too, so I rushed everyone ever here to make sure you were ok and I am so happy you are Lucy."

After she finished explaining Laxus Lacrima Com went off, "Master Laxus we are being attacked by the palace guards we need reinforcements, the have captured Max and Bisca. Master….. Nab, Jet, Droy, Macao, Reedus, Vijeeter and Wakaba have been killed. Oh and some badly beaten mages from Sabertooth have arrived as well as some mages from other guilds. The Trimens are also here so is the creepy guy Ichiya."

You could hear fighting in the background and shouts of magic power. Laxus told Cana to hold off until he got there and turn off the lacrima. "We need a plan fast we need to take those palace guards out then get the hell out of here. Kaleb will White Sea take Fairy Tail and all these mages in?" inquired Laxus

Kaleb nodded, "Of course you don't even need to ask. The Boscan Airship we came on is parked in a field not far from here the injured can go there, but we may not all fit on the ship." Before Laxus could say anything more I interrupted, "leave that part to me we just need to get everyone there." Grabbing Virgos and Loke's keys I called them out. When they appeared I gave quick instructions to them both for the sake of time, "Virgo pack up the house and store it in the spirit realm please. Loke tell father to start calling all the keys back to the realm that are in Fiore besides mine and Yukino's Keys." Once they both nodded I went upstairs to get dressed. When I came back downstairs I saw most of everyone was gone. Kaleb and the other members of Sabertooth were still here.

"Kaleb I'm going to the guild to help out. Take them to the ship I should be there shortly, Virgo when you are done here go by Natsu's house and grab it as well. Galas stay with your father if your dad comes to join me then stay with auntie Yuki and your uncles Sting and Rogue on the ship. Your Aunt Minerva will help protect you, so will happy and the other Exceeds." I didn't notice my sons huge grin at what I had said, but he ran to Kaleb immediately who swept him up into his arms without that I left the house and ran towards the guild Kaleb catching up to me a few minutes later.

"I just found you Damn it. I refuse to let you go into battle without me. If you fight so will I." With a smile on my face I laced my fingers through his until we arrived at the guild. It was complete chaos; I saw the ones Cana had said were killed and the ones that were captured, Max and Laki were getting their powers drained into a Lacrima. Before myself or Kaleb could more to help Max and Laki we saw their powers get drained out of them and get stabbed through their backs. Thinking quickly when I saw them move towards Bisca, I ran towards the Guardsmen approaching her and did a quick roundhouse kick that Capricorn and Loke showed me how to do. When I was sure they were knocked out I turned to Bisca to help her up. Fingering my keys I held onto Capricorn and Sagittarius, and summoned them both.

When they appeared before me I interrupting their greetings as time was of the essence, "Capricorn I know I have never ask you all to kill before but this time no holding back. Any guards men you see attacking take them out, Sagittarius do the same any one see need to be taken out as well as that damn machine." With a nod from me they both started their battles while I called out Nix to heal Bisca and anyone else from Fairy Tail or our helpers that needed healing. I looked up to see Kaleb taking out mages left and right with his powers, he fought back to back with Bickslow while Vander was cutting down guards at an alarming rate, vanishing and reappearing so fast it was impossible to keep track of him.

A Guard rushed me as I was about to send my whip out to stop another who was after Cana and just as I braced for his fist to hit me he staggered a moment, turned and attacked the guard beside him who had been about to grab me. Noticing his blanked out white eyes I shot a glance toward where Kaleb was fighting, watching him open both hands and a massive gleaming white magic circle swirled to life above the fighting a moment before every single guard on the field screamed, dropping weapons, releasing people they had captured and blood ran from mouths eyes and ears as they just...collapsed in heaps to the ground no longer moving.

"Wizard Saints are fun huh?" A smooth voice said beside me and I glanced over to see Vander, shaking the blood off two long black katana swords shaking his head.

"Showoff!" He called and Kaleb just frowned at him, stepping over some dead guards and moving quickly to my side.

"There's no need for all of this...we have to evacuate everyone we can. Bix, grab those Lacrimas, can you restore Max and Laki?" He demanded and Bickslow drew a breath, moving to quickly scoop up the Lacrimas and shrugging. "I can try...I...I don't know how these work exactly...but yeah, I can try…" he said.

"Vander, Get Max and Laki to the ship, Cristoff, tend to Cana and everyone, move to the ship, we don't have much time, re-enforcements are on the way." Kaleb called. Laxus nodded "I can start teleporting the ones that can't run…" He said and Kaleb turned to me. I was staring around at all the dead guards…

All of them...at least 60 people and Kaleb had taken them all out with one spell...it hit me that my son...our son...held the same magic...and the depth of the importance of him learning to control it hit me harder than it ever had.

"You…" My voice caught and he pressed his lips together frowning faintly.

"We don't have time...I know you don't like it and yes, maybe a few could have safely been spared...but many of these men are mercenaries in military uniforms, they would have killed everyone here…" He said. I nodded; I knew he was right, I wouldn't have ordered my spirits not to hold back if I didn't understand how dire the situation was.

We turned and, Kaleb flanking me, we ran. There was nothing left to do, no protecting the guild hall, no trying to save our homes, Hisui had taken those choices from us. In a way it didn't surprise me, I knew Hisui, had felt her magic. It was ludicrous she had chosen to do this; rumors had been floating around since the end of the war that the elite were thinking of purging the mages from Fiore.

The theory was somehow we were attracting all the problems, that we were all somehow tainted and drawing these dark powers that kept attacking Fiore, so there would be a purge to "cleanse" the kingdom on the magical taint that was bringing so much fighting and discord to the kingdom.

Hisui's father of course had not agreed with her, and had been trying to fight back the idea since the end of the war, but it seemed Hisui had finally gone all the way dark, killing her own father…

The Boscan Airship was a midsized gunship designed to carry diplomats on missions, it bore the Boscan seals across its hull that it was an official government ship of Bosco.

That boded well for them since Hisui wouldn't dare allow her troops to attack Boscan ships and citizens, a war with Bosco was one Fiore would never win, Minstrel, Stella, Iceburg...all would come quickly to Boscos aid and Fiore would go down fast. No, they would be safe aboard this ship if they could all fit.

"Gemini!" I called out after rubbing their key. One they passed through their gate I interrupted them before they could greet me, time was still of the essence. "Gemini, I know I had said you could only copy Brandish that one time but I need you both to do it again. I need you to either start shrinking people or make the ship bigger." With a nod to me they shrank half the people with us and made the ship bigger using Brandish's power. Just as they were finishing Laxus arrived along with Cristoff and to my surprise Mest.

They had arrived with the rest of the guild and a few mages from other guilds. Mest had brought the other survivors they had found as well as the former team Crime Sorciere. "Mest where is Lahar wasn't he with you?" I asked while looking around expecting him to pop up. "No he got taken out for betraying the crown. They got everyone but me from the magic council killed everyone that was a mage and the prisoners. We went back to the council building because Lahar said the magic council hid something from everyone and we only found out about it today." He shifted his cloak to pull out a device, "in this device are four dragon eggs and two dragons. They were captured 10 years ago and have been held in a requip space within the device." With that bomb dropped you could see the device moving as if trying to force open. The dragon slayers all snarled that the magic council had done this to what could be the last dragons alive. The sound of a bell ringing could be heard, when the dust cleared, there stood Altais one of Draco's sons and my recent Spirit given to me by Draco himself.

He was a medium sized Dragon still much smaller than Draco's size. "Princess Lucy, Father has requested you take hold of the box and not let it open until you are in Bosco. He will meet you there as that is where his key resides. If you open or allow this box to open you risk your very lives." With a nod to Altais, "how do I keep it from opening?"

"You need to keep it on your lap while in a meditative state. You cannot be moved, disturbed or stopped. The box will still under the purity of your magic." He responded before he disappeared into a smaller sized dragon. He flew towards the box grabbed it from Mest hands and placed it into mine. "I shall stay to watch over you using my own power and speak to my brother if you do not mind." With a nod from me he flew towards Cristoff and settled on his shoulders and everyone boarded the ship. Kaleb stepped up then and got me settled into his room. He stood a moment, looking into my eyes before pulling me into a mind blowing kiss that left me weak kneed.

"I'll take care of our son; nobody will disturb you though Cristoff may come in to assure you're holding up ok, the flight to Bosco will take about 18 hours." He said softly and I nodded, looking up at him with watery eyes. Everything was happening so fast, and so much was all falling in around me, suddenly, Kaleb had become like a shelter from the storm, for both me and Galas.

"Thank you…" I whispered. He didn't have to do all of this, he could have walked right out of my life without a word and I never would have known or even suspected who he was to me and Galas, but he'd been honest, straight forward with her...gentle...and dear Gods had he ever made her happy all night.

"We're both having to adjust pretty damn fast; I'm here for you...don't forget that." He said quietly before turning and leaving me in the quiet cabin to start my meditation.

 **Kaleb's Pov:**

As soon as the door was closed I rested my forehead against it a moment, I knew maybe I wasn't supposed to, but I pushed in with Lucy's focusing mind and helped her settle, helped her still her thoughts, pushed the worries back farther than she could, her ability to keep herself together was important and I didn't want her struggling.

"Master Kaleb?" Drawing a breath I pushed back from the door and before I turned had myself composed so Thane met calm eyes that would ease his worries.

"Get a roster of who all we've taken in Thane, magic types included, prepare them all as if they're new applicants to White Sea and get their papers in order. Bosco should accept them as refugees but if not? Then we'll induct them into White Sea and they can become Boscan citizens through the Mage protection laws." I said. There was no time to talk it over with all of them, if Hisui was doing a purge of magic users then she might ask for extradition of escaped Fioran mages, if I didn't get these people protected before this ship docked in Pelerno he could very well be carrying them to capture and I wouldn't risk it.

Thane smiled faintly, reassured by my confident commanding tone and calm expression. The man was unwavering in his loyalty to me and completely indispensable, especially at times like these. "Yes Master Kaleb, I'll handle it immediately, Master...your...son.." He smiled at me and I returned it, nodding to confirm he was right and the man grinned "yes. Your son is with the mages from Sabertooth; I can start with them and show you to him." He offered and I nodded gratefully, eager to get Galas back at my side.

Confusing times like these with people emotions running high, their thoughts were in turmoil and Galas would need my guidance to deal with it, I could feel him, and had already been consciously blocking things out for him but, as much to my delight as my frustration, my little boy was pushing at the barriers I set flexing his magic and testing me.

I hadn't missed Lucy's slip and neither had Galas, she'd told him to stay with his "Father" and looked at me, Galas' little heart had just flown over the moon at that and I had been protecting him from the chaotic terrified thoughts of the people around us so he could hold on to that joy, Gods knew I shared it. My boy...I had a son...and the woman who was his mother completely captivated me on every level, from the base desires to my attraction to what was a nimble brilliant mind beneath that golden hair.

If I had looked, sat down and written out what my perfect woman would be like...Lucy would have checked off almost everything on the list. She was warm, kind, and I couldn't be more grateful of her resilience and open hearted nature, I hadn't meant to get her into bed quite so fast, was willing to work for her, but something between us clicked so well, to say we had chemistry would have been an understatement; we had outright ignited once alone.

I'd meant every word I'd said too, I'd been a marriage minded man for several years now, was hopeful I'd find a good woman one day, as a Guildmaster it was expected I would marry and I had grown up with a hearty respect for love, romance, and how a solid relationship could strengthen the people in it. All of us had grown up wanting the sort of love we knew our father had for our departed mother.

I wanted Lucy, was beyond elated she'd accepted my offer, and I'd do everything I needed to in order to prove to her she'd made the right choice, I could be a good Father to our son, and more than just a good lover to her. I would help these people, and I would protect her and our son, provide them with everything they needed, and give all I was to make sure they were both happy.

As soon as the door to the mess hall opened Galas' bright eyes locked on me and he jumped off Yukino's lap and ran to me, I bent and scooped him up, unable to keep a grin off my face as he hugged me for all he was worth.

 _You're really my Daddy_? His voice in my mind was so sweet, so young and light and perfect. His speech issues that Lucy had thought about were all related to thoughts intruding on him when he tried to speak. With good barriers up, his speech smoothed out, and when he used his magic to talk...he sounded like an angel.

 _I am really your Daddy Galasfriel_. I replied and he kissed my cheek.

 _You love Mommy? Asuka's Mommy and Daddy love each other, where have you been? Where are we going_? The rapid questions were evidence of his fast and agile mind...and his age, I hugged him to me as Thane started doing his work, and thanked Yukino for watching him.

She smiled up at me "You...you're his Dad? You and...Lucy?" She asked and I smiled, it was far too complicated to explain right then.

"Yes, I'm his father, and yes, Lucy and I are together." I replied, letting Thane interrupt us to gather information from Yukino and her friends and taking his interruption as the opportunity I needed to retreat.

"I've been in Bosco, Galas, I didn't know about you or your Mommy, but...I know now, and I'm here to stay with you and your Mom. We are going to Bosco, and I'll show you the Grass Sea…." I put images, memories I had of the Grass Sea into his mind and his little mouth fell open, eyes going wide. "I'll teach you how to ride a horse and a grass runner and how to use your magic and swing a sword, you and your Mom, if she agrees to it, will live with me, I have a very big home right by the Ocean and the Grass Sea." I told him.

"Where are we going now?" He asked, taking my cue and speaking verbally.

"To your Gumpa and Uncle Farron, I need to talk with them." I replied. He nodded as I carried him up the narrow stairs to the command deck, emerging into the control room. My father's whole being lit up at seeing Galas and he grinned.

"My darling Grandson! Come here my beautiful boy!" He called and held his arms out as I set Galas down so he could run and jump into my father's arms. I watched my Dad cuddle the boy, closing his eyes in happiness as he hugged the child; it had been a while since I'd seen him this happy.

Farron put a hand on my shoulder and I exchanged a look with him. Of all my brothers, Farron and I probably worked together the most, we were a close knit family, but Farron and I shared a lot of the same interests and both of us gravitated toward protecting our family, rising to challenges and taking on responsibility without hesitation. He knew what I handled and respected it, I knew what he handled and respected it.

"He's a beautiful little boy." He said quietly and my throat tightened, I was still a little emotionally, shocked...by the discovery I had a son, add in the current situation with Hisui and I was reeling, but I'd never show it.

"He's incredible." I managed and Farron's hand tightened on my shoulder.

"Dad and I already have Bosco extending amnesty to mage refugees from Fiore, so everyone aboard will be mostly safe with a couple of exceptions we need to address before we dock." He said then, shifting into the comfortable work mode and I nodded, gratefully shifting with him. I didn't want to break down right now. The woman I planned to spend the rest of my life with if I had my way was holed up in my cabin trying to keep what was essentially a weapon from going off, I had discovered I was a Father recently and Fiore had been taken over by a crazed dark queen bent on eliminating wizards.

"Cobra, who has a rather extensive criminal history, now he's been pardoned, but Hisui has reversed all of that, so him and his fellows from Crime Sorciere are all wanted and amnesty cannot be extended to them unless they are in a Boscan guild." Farron said eying me and I smiled faintly, rolling my eyes at him, he already knew I was prepared to induct every mage on the ship.

"And…" He handed over a sheet of paper and I struggled to keep my face passive so my perceptive son didn't see my horrified reaction.

Hisui had a bounty on Lucy, wanted her dead and her celestial keys brought to Crocus, had named her a criminal and traitor to the crown.

"She can't touch her if she's a citizen. By marriage." Farron said quietly. I blinked at him, guild protection wouldn't keep Lucy safe if she was named a traitor, and Hisui knew it. I fixed my brother with a hard look.

"As her promised do I have the authority?" I asked, I really didn't know, I knew Promised held hefty legal rights, but wasn't sure it was enough. Lucy and I had barely signed the papers when we'd gotten aboard the ship before she had to be ushered to the cabin.

"You do." My father replied, standing with Galas on his hip.

"As her promised you can sign a marriage contract for her, we can make it all complete and official after she is free to sign herself but it will still be binding as an engagement and being married to you will protect her." He said.

Farron handed me the papers before I could ask for them and I laid them on a control panel and started signing, hoping Lucy wouldn't be too upset by this, there really was no way around it, Hisui had created an impossible situation and this was the only answer. To avoid extradition back to Fiore, Lucy and I would have to get married.

Once the papers were all signed my Dad took them to get them filed by his assistant back in Bosco and I collected Galas and went to check on Bickslow.

He was sitting frowning, tears in his eyes still hovering over the lacrima. His thoughts were all over the place and I had to draw a breath, double up the barriers protecting my son and give the boy a reassuring hug before I cleared my throat.

Bix looked up, shaking his head.

"I just don't know how they did this...the spells aren't Seith magic they're something else and I can't work with these Lacrima, the magic that they used was dark and it...attacks me...wrecks my focus...I almost killed Max a moment ago...nearly lost his soul entirely…" He said shakily and I sighed.

"It's ok, go get some rest Bix, you can come back to it later, maybe Cobra can help you somehow." I suggested and he nodded, drawing a deep breath.

"Yeah, maybe...thanks Kaleb..." He said quietly.

"Uncle Bixo? Can you take me to get something to eat? I'm hungry and Daddy needs to go check on Mommy." Galas asked and I kissed his temple, Gods...perceptive! I was thinking it, thinking of asking Bickslow to take him to get some breakfast and he acted before I could…

Bickslow eagerly reached for my son, more than happy to distract himself with the care of a three year old for a while "I'd be happy to." He said brightly and his babies surged into activity after being "asleep" while he'd been working on trying to revive his guildmates.

Lucy was deep in meditation when I slipped into the cabin. I was greeted by the little dragon, who acknowledged me silently.

 _Can she talk or does she need to stay deep_? I asked and the dragons eyes widened a little then settled into a narrow almost smiling look.

 _Deep until the device is in my father's possession_. He responded and I nodded.

 _You can hold her, help her, soothe her worries like you did before...I saw how you helped...it was a good thing you did_.

I nodded and slid to the ground behind her, gently touching her shoulders and starting a slow careful series of touches, rubbing her body in relaxing patterns as I did as I'd done before, gently slid into her mind and made her worries, her distractions, recede far into the background.

I felt her relax, knew she recognized my scent, the feel of me, my touch, and she trusted me, relaxed in my hold.

We would get through all of this; I would be right by her side no matter what happened, no matter what came, I would protect her and my son….

 **Lucy's Pov:**

I have been meditating for years, either to build or expand my containers and I had just unlocked my 4th container a month back. I could feel I was struggling to have my worries pushed back. When I felt them start to dissipate shortly after Kaleb left, I was able to fully relax. I shifted my consciousness deeper into my meditation when I started seeing images and hearing words that made no sense until I gave them my attention.

" _She can't touch her if she's a citizen. By marriage."_

" _As her promised you can sign a marriage contract for her, we can make it all complete and official after she is free to sign herself but it will still be binding as an engagement and being married to you will protect her."_

I watched Kaleb sign a marriage certificate, marrying us both to each other. I heard what was said, I knew it was for protection for myself. I wanted to be angry about my choices being taken from me but I just couldn't be.

"Princess I know you can hear me. No need to speak but you must focus; the device is starting to shake again. Know everything will work itself out. I can feel your distress, try to push through it." Altais was right I could speak more about this with Kaleb right now I had a mission to complete. It wasn't until I felt someone massage my muscles and helping push my distress away that I knew Kaleb was back. He was supporting me once again.

I knew even if we are now married to each other, we could talk in through together. I felt my magic get brighter until it was a glowing sphere around me. I felt the device start shaking again and I just knew something was wrong. It shouldn't have started to move yet. We have only been in the air for a few hours I think it couldn't have been more than 8 hours, of that I am sure. My eyes shot open stars filling my eyes when I heard and felt the first bomb rock the ship. Someone was shooting at us and my son was not near me or his father. With just a thought Scutum activated around the whole ship and a crack appeared on the side of the device.

That's the end of this chapter. Thanks again to those that review on the last 2 chapters. I will try to have another update ASAP. I'm shooting for Saturday but it likely won't be till Tuesday or Wednesday for the next update. Thanks again to Desna for her smoothing and her help. She helped me a lot with Kaleb, if it wasn't for her this story wouldn't exist. Until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is shorter than my other ones, but no less surprising. it took me longer to get this out sorry about that. Real life is truly insane. I want to thank all ho have reviewed, favorited and follow this story. Mostly my thanks is to Desna for her help and for giving us the pradesh chracters. I may join Pradesh week myself. i'm still on the fence. Idon't know when the next chapter will be out but i am hoping soon. provided real life continues to go well. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Lucy pov:**

A sharp pain slammed into my side when the crack appeared, then I felt my magic being sucked into the box. I felt a huge drain before it started shaking more, "S...Se...Second origin release." I called out breathlessly. A rush of power flooded me and the box stilled once more. It has been a long time since I've had to release my 2nd origin due to the first being drained.

"Lucy are you alright?" I felt then heard Kaleb from behind me. Before I could respond I heard Galas voice screaming in my head "MOMMY!" I was up and running with the box still feeding on my magic. Kaleb was behind me and Altais was flying behind him.

Running out to the deck I froze when I saw the chaos that was happening; Fioran guards where aboard the ship and fighting against my family and friends. One had his arm around my son and a knife to his neck. I moved to help him when the guards eyes went white then Vander appeared next to him and grabbed him, plucking Galas from his grasp and setting him down to run to me while ripping the guard through a gate into his shadows. You could hear him screaming.

Once freed Galas ran to where Kaleb and I were. With him safely in my arms and Altais standing in front of us Kaleb to the side; Kaleb's eyes went white again and every rune knight in front of us and on the ship starting convulsing then throwing themselves off the ship. The shields re engaged over the airship. How on earth did Fiore get an airship unless they built one or stole the plans on them? We saw Hisui appear on the deck of her ship.

"Hand over the traitor or we will fire again! It isn't war if the ship in question is harboring a traitor of the crown." She yelled over.

"There are no traitors here only Boscan citizens, my wife and son. You have attacked a Boscan airship and stolen another Boscan ship from the port in Hargeon! This is an act of war Hisui!" Kaleb yelled back to her.

She gave him and me a look of disgust and out raged anger. You could see in her eyes she was going to give the order to attack when out of nowhere a huge fireball rained down on her ship. A fireball I recognized just from sight alone. I saw Hisui and the guards that were still alive teleport away with teleportation Lacrimas.

I felt two strong magic presences, one unfamiliar and the other I'd know anywhere. "Natsu" I gasped in my shock I had stopped channeling magic into the device which caused another crack and more magic being pulled from me, forcing me back into a deep meditative state. Last thing I saw was Natsu and a tall man that had dark angel wings protruding from his back.

 **Kaleb pov:**

Lucy sagged, and I had to move quickly to catch her with one arm and

Galas with the other, pulling her into my chest and settling Galas on my hip

I kissed her forehead before looking up and meeting my older brother's eyes. "Where's the box?" Zen demanded by way of greeting, since his rescue from Pergrande he'd come a long way toward becoming the happy man we all wanted him to be, but in rough situations, he was all business, fought better and harder than 20 men and had magic that honestly rivaled my own in power.

Altais blinked in disbelief "Archangel…" The dragon said quietly. Zen met

its eyes as if it were just another person. "I can feel it, I can feel it drawing on her, where is it? Better me than her." He snapped. Altais nodded "This way...yes...you can keep it sealed…" The dragon said more brightly and Zen followed the little dragon from the deck.

That left me with an unconscious Lucy in one arm and a crying three year

old I really needed to soothe in the other and a strange pink haired man I

thought I'd heard Lucy call "Natsu" standing in front of me.

"She ok?" He asked nodding toward Lucy and I smiled faintly looking down

at her.

"She will be, I need to get her settled in our room again, apparently Zen can

help with this box, then I need to handle our son...unless Galas is going to

be brave for me." I smiled gently at my son who blinked through his tears.

"Mommas ok?" He asked. I kissed his temple

"Yes baby boy, Mommas fine, just tired." I soothed and Galas nodded,

rubbing at his eyes and leaning forward to rest his head on my shoulder,

fisting a hand in my hair, something that apparently soothed him.

"I can carry her for you…" Natsu offered but Galas waved a hand.

"No...just Daddy, only Daddy holds Momma, I can walk." He said with a huff

and let me set him on his feet so I could sweep Lucy up into my arms. He

grabbed my belt then and walked alongside me, looking suspiciously at

Natsu who grinned at him.

"So...you and Luce huh? And that's your...son...you guys are married?" He

asked.

"We are now yes." I replied and Galas grinned, he knew what married

meant and I heard his happy thoughts about that. Married meant I was his

forever Daddy now and that Momma wouldn't be alone taking care of him

and wouldn't be lonely, Aunt Aquarius wouldn't pick on her about finding a

boyfriend anymore either, he very much liked that.

I smiled at the happy thoughts, vowing I'd make them all true for him and

his mother, whatever I had to do, I'd protect them both, make sure they

wanted for nothing ever again, Lucy would never wonder how she was

going to afford new shoes and clothes for our growing son, or where next

months rent was going to come from, never again, and she wouldn't be

lonely or ever wonder if she was loved again, I would love her, I was

already hopelessly in love with my son, that had taken moments, and

Lucy...well...one night in her arms was enough to make it clear we could

work together, I just had to make it happen, whatever needed to be done…

"You smell like her, and she smells like you...he looks a lot like you…"

Natsu observed.

I smiled again, Dragon Slayers, it was good I was so familiar with them or

those comments might have confused me. That Lucy and I smelled like

each other was because of the night we'd spent together, one I meant to

repeat, and Galas should look like me...I was his father.

"Thank you." I replied and Natsu grinned

"Yeah...I...I was her partner for a long time...just friends, she's Kin for me."

He said and I nodded. I knew what Kin was, it meant I could trust Natsu to

watch over her.

"If I leave you with her, you just need to make sure she's ok when she

wakes up, the box is safe with my brother, let her know that, and that Galas

and I will be on the bridge, I have to help my Father handle Queen Hisui

and get the now abandoned Boscan airship over there that you damaged

under control so it doesn't crash." I said, carrying Lucy into the cabin and

laying her down on the bed.

She sighed, moving closer to me and mumbling "Kaleb…" softly, it made

my chest tighten and I smiled, brushing her hair gently from her face before

bending and kissing her lips lightly. Then I turned to Natsu, picking Galas

up.

"I'll watch over her, nobody will get near her." He said firmly and I nodded,

heading out of the Cabin.

My father looked up at me as I walked into the bridge, reaching eagerly for

Galas who happily hugged his way into his grandfathers arms.

"My precious boy, your Daddy took care of those bad men, now...we need

to take care of a crazy Queens mess." Dad sighed, looking at me.

"Vander went over, he and Bickslow can handle the ship, it's damaged but

it will fly back to Bosco, I've sent word through the fleet to get all Boscan

airships up out of Fioran ports, though I hate doing it since there may be

wizards trying to escape that womans insanity needing to get on those

ships. Until some sort of treaty can be reached though with Hisui, we can't

risk her stealing any more ships."

"Agreed, I'll get teleportation mages to the border towns so they can at

least make jumps into Fiore and bring people out." I said, lifting my com

and contacting Thane, It took over an hour to get it organized giving the

man a list of things to get done before turning back to the most important

thing I needed to do. Settle my son in for the night.

I scooped him up and carried him back to the cabin, finding Natsu sitting in

a chair watching over Lucy who was still out. Without a word the Fireslayer

stood and left the cabin, smiling at me. I caught his arm before he was fully

out the door.

"Go to the bridge, they'll assign you a place to sleep, thank you for

watching her." I said and he grinned at me.

"No sweat, Luce has been my buddy for a long time. I'll have some

explaining to do when she wakes up, but for now? I'll leave her to you." He

said and I let him go then, closing the door and helping Galas change into

pajamas before I pulled my own clothes off and slipped on sleep pants.

Sliding into the bed beside Lucy I smiled as she turned toward me,

pressing against me in her sleep. Galas climbed in between us, his little

hands touching my chest, trailing over the loop headed cross branded over

my heart.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's the symbol for the Knights of Immaculate Light, the crossed swords

behind the cross mean I'm an officer among them." I replied.

"You're a knight?" He asked and I smiled "Yes I am."

"These?" He asked, poking the bob tailed panther on my right pec, "I was born of Clan Lukera on Bosco, so I was tattooed as a baby, given

the clans sacred animal and the symbols of the strongest magic of our clan.

"You could have them too if you wanted them." I told him.

His eyes widened, "I could have cats on me?"

I smiled "Panthers, these are bobtailed Boscan Panthers, they're

venomous, very powerful hunters. And yes, as my son it's your right to bear

the clans markings." I replied.

He settled in against me and his mother, smiling up at me. "You and

Momma are married, does that mean you won't ever go and will our names

change? Asuka and her Momma have the same last name as her Daddy."

I smiled, kissing his temple. "That's up to your Momma, Galas, she can

keep your names as they are or take mine, it's her choice, just like me

staying is up to her, I want to though...I love you and I want to be with you

both." I said quietly and Galas nodded, yawning and cuddling down in the

bed, I held them both for a long while before sleep took me with them, my

family...my precious family.

Dawn saw our arrival in Bosco, docking in Pelerno and getting everyone

sorted into vehicles that would take them to the White Sea Guild branch in

Pelerno. We had ample housing, apartments would be assigned to all who

chose to stay in Pelerno and everyone would be given a few days to

decide, they had just been through a lot and White Sea had 7 branches

across Bosco, they would be welcome to call any of them home.

Lucy woke not long after the ship docked, and spent the morning grilling

Natsu about where he'd been, there were tears, there was shouting, and

she may have kicked Natsu across the deck of the ship but eventually I got

her into a magic mobile and she wrapped her arms around me, face pressed into my shoulder.

We would get everyone settled, Zen had already taken the box to the Citadel with Altais, and plans were made to meet Draco, but first we had to get everyone settled, so they knew where they were going to be, and Galas needed to be taken home to the estate where my father would very happily babysit while Lucy and I handled the box.

King Altiene didn't take the news about his ship being stolen lightly, teams

sent to repair it.

"I'll contact Hisui directly and demand an apology for her actions. The

woman she wants...Lucy...she's really married to Kaleb?" He asked and

Arman nodded.

"It was a sudden thing; Lucy is the mother of Kalebs only child Altiene, I'm

sure you know how the love of a child can bring adults together. We'll have

a formal ceremony soon, we wanted to get settled first, and they have

injured friends they're worried about, you understand. But yes...Kaleb and

Lucy are formally promised and engaged, the ceremony to finalize it all will

happen shortly, Lucy IS a part of my family, this is my grandson Galas, say

hello to the King of Bosco Galas."

He picked Galas up and the boy smiled shyly at the king whose eyes widened, there was no mistaking Kaleb's eyes, or that his features were clear in the boys face.

"I...I'm very happy to meet you Galas, your Grandfather and I are good

friends and I've known your Daddy since he was your age!" Altiene smiled

and Galas hid his face in Armans neck, making both men chuckle.

"Well, seeing him it's clear this isn't something you arranged on the way

here to protect the girl, Galas looks a lot like Kaleb, even the dark purple

eyes he had before he was immersed in the light. I'll handle Fiores crazy

new Queen, Lucy is safe as Kalebs wife." Altiene said firmly "And I'll extend

amnesty to all wizards wishing to leave Fiore, if she's stupid enough to

weaken her country by wiping out her mages, Bosco will gladly add their

strength to its own."

"Thank you Altiene, Farron and I are already drafting treaties for this, and

exchange agreements to free as many of the imprisoned mages as we can

get." He said and Altiene nodded.

"Good, as soon as you have those let me know. If you'll excuse me, I need

to put on my best outraged face and call a batshit crazy Queen." Altiene

winked and the com went dark.

Lucy sat in a lounge chair behind the Pradesh home, watching Galas play

on the beach. To say Galas was delighted with the Pradesh family home

would have been and understatement, I came up and slid down on the

lounge beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders and placing a book

in her lap.

She picked it up and read the cover. "Boscan ceremonies of the

heart,Promising, becoming engaged, and Marrying in the country of Love."

She read and gave me an arched brow.

"Yeah I know, cheesy title, but it's the best book on the subject and you

need to understand how the wedding will work before we go through it,

there are ceremonies involved and it spans two days." I told her, now both

brows were up.

"Why two days?"

"Because, first we agree, make our vows to each other, then, I have to

prove I can satisfy your needs, if you feel I do and can continue to, the

morning of the second day you accept me, then we have a week together,

just you and I for a honeymoon, followed by family week where we spend a

week bonding with our family through games and such." I explained, loving

how her face reddened a little at the mention of the proving ceremony.

"It's all to assure a couple really wants each other." I told her and she

nodded, opening the book while I hugged her into my side and trained my

eyes on our son who was having a fantastic time with his uncle Cristoff. As

the first grandson; and only child in the Pradesh home right now...he was going to have no shortage of people more than happy to play with him.

 **Lucy pov:**

I had just finished reading the book Kaleb wanted me to read when a shadow was cast over us. Looking up I saw it was Natsu. I was still a bit furious with him for only giving me a vague answer as to where he has been and why he wasn't dead.

"Are you finally going to answer my questions or are you going to continue avoid them?" I heatedly asked.

"Come on Luce lets go for a walk, I'll answer all the question ya got then." With a nod at him I got off the lounge I was sharing with Kaleb. Giving him a kiss I looked into his eyes, "Watch Galas please and whatever you do, do not give him sugar right now. No matter how good the puppy eyes are. Pass the message to your family. If they give him sugar they will deal with the sugar crazy Galas." With a nod at me and a shiver down his spine at the image I showed of a sugar demon Galas I was off.

We walked down the path on the beach for a bit before Natsu sat of the ground and hung his head. Shrugging my shoulders I plopped down onto the sand in front of him.

"Natsu, where have you been? I thought you were dead; I know I rewrote the book of E.N.D but after that and your fight with Acnologia there was a flash of light and you were gone." I asked after taking his hand into my own.

"Luce to be honest I didn't really know where I was or who I was; until I found a coliseum and who I later found out was Zen fighting in it. It looked like he was gonna die and I heard the men there saying that had weakened him enough to take him. So I did what I did best a jumped to the fight and burned the place down taking Zen with me. We traveled together till we reached Bosco." I went to interrupt him with another question when he stopped me.

"Let me finish this please. It should answer all your questions." With a nod at him he continued his story.

"When Zen and I arrived in Bosco he said he had family here so I went with him their but stayed back until I smelled another dragon slayer. Cristoff was on the beach where I was and he knew right away who I was. By this time Zen was taken by his other family to the White Sea guild while Cristoff stayed to help me. I've never met Kaleb till today. Over the past 3 nearly 4 years I've been trying to remember who I am. It wasn't until 2 weeks ago I heard a voice, your voice calling out to me. When I focused on that voice I started to remember. Zen was taking me back to the guild when we saw you and everyone getting attacked. So I shot off magic before I even thought about it."

"Natsu if Cristoff knew who you were why didn't you come back sooner?" I questioned.

"I told them not to take me back. I wanted to remember on my own. If I had gone back and knew no one they would've all been hurt and sad. That wouldn't be fair to anyone." I nodded in understanding because he was right it wouldn't be fair. "Tell me about your son he looks just like his father except he has your smile." With that we got lost in conversation about Galas, Natsu ever cried when I told him Galas full name.

We were on our way back to the house when Altais popped up in front of us. "Princess you are needed in the Citadel bring the young prince and his father, Draco is requesting your presences." He left as quickly as he came. Natsu and I ran into the house where Kaleb and Galas were waiting for me.

Natsu said he was going to stay behind with Happy. After I changed clothing, Galas, myself, Kaleb and his brother joined us excluding Farron who was busy but Arman came with us. I just hope everything is alright and no one is hurt.

 **Thanks again for reading! Told ya there was a surprise. How did you like that surprise? probably shocked the pants right off of ya. No worries the next chapter will leave ya reelin. stay tuned :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all sorry I made you wait so long for an update. You may have to wait awhile for the next one as I want to participate in Pradesh week and want to write my chapters in advanced. Gotta plan em out. :D hope you enjoy the chapter! Lots of surprises here :D**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 **We walked into the Citadel to see the box hovering in front of Draco with The Celestial Spirit King behind them both. "Father," I called out with a small curtsy out of respect. "Gampa King" I saw Galas next to me also bow to his grandfather of the stars and looked behind me to see the rest of the Pradesh family do the same. "Rise my daughter and Grandchild; it does me happy to see you have found your father Galas and one half of your soul my daughter." With a questioning tilt of my head I looked into my Fathers eyes.**

" **One half? Are you implying I have two soul mates father? How is that even possible?" I questioned and looked to Kaleb in worry, I don't want him thinking he matters less to me or that what I feel is nothing special.**

 _ **Calm my beloved; I know how you feel I feel the same as you. Just because you also have another soul mate doesn't mean your feelings for me are less or different. It just means this other soul mate of yours also has a piece of your heart.**_

 **I felt myself relax into Kaleb's embrace from behind me and his words mentally. "Kaleb come forth," called out my father. With a quick squeeze to my waist he kneeled in front of the Celestial Spirit King. "Galasfriel come forth as well."**

 **My son also walked forward and stood in front of his grandfather. "The blessing I gave to you last time my grandson was Archangel Magic your wings have yet to appear I will help them to appear so that you may learn how to use them. Kaleb not only are you a Mindbender Mage you are also a descendent of Galasfriel the last known Archangel, You are also an archangel just a wingless one I shall bestow upon you your wings and title to the stars. You are the Morning Star as your son is the Prince of the stars."**

 **He reached his hand down and ran one finger of Galas back and over Kaleb's back. They both shone in a light so bright I almost had to look away as everyone else did. When the light dimmed down both Kaleb and Galas had wings protruding from their backs; Galas wings were a pure white and silver colored while Kaleb's wings were a golden white color. As if the sun itself shown into his wings, I was mesmerized in awe of them both.**

" **My Daughter I have a gift and blessing for you as well." Walking up to the Spirit King I stood next to Galas who was running his fingers through his father's wings. "These Keys would like to make contracts with you; Hydra the Sea Monster, Cetus the Sea Serpent, Corvus the Crow, Cepheus the Earthan King and Draco the Celestial Dragon. Thou you do not have Archangel Blood in you as my daughter I will give you wings and your crown that will be visible to all the Heavenly mages as well as to those whom you wish to see. It is not removable the crown will always be on you; you just won't always feel it unless you will yourself to feel it." Father produced a blade and nicked his finger and sliced my palm, "I shall also share my blood with you to make you my heir and true daughter of the stars. With this your containers will grow and you will unlock your full powers as a celestial mage."**

 **He pressed his bleeding finger into my palm at first I just felt a rush as my containers filled. Having three containers I wasn't worried until the third was filled then with a burst my fourth container, my fifth and finally a sixth container opened and filled; I was enveloped in a bright white light I felt wings pull from my back along with my outfit changing. When the light was gone I looked down to see a floor length silky white gown with silver and golden beading on my bust in the shape of constellations. I looked over my shoulder to see my wings were pure white with the ends trailing on the floor.**

" **This is your Princess form, in this form your crown will be upon your head visible to all as well as your star mark on your forehead; just as I have a star helmet on my head yours instead will be a star mark. It is the insignia that signifies you are royalty. Your children will also bare this mark as does Galasfriel, his appeared as soon as yours did. Unlike you his will appear every time his wings come out. Yours only come when you are in your royal form or if you will it out. In my presence you will always switch to your royal form. You still need to bond to your other soul mate; he is the Evening Star and also an Archangel the first born in centuries since Galasfriel the Justice." He turned to his right and gave a nod to someone.**

 **I turned on my left to see the man from the ship, the one who had black wings. I felt something in my heart unravel and then what felt like a string was pulled from inside me causing me to gasp. It pulled again as if urging me to close the distance between myself and this man, whom I could see was feeling exactly the same as I was before he started walking towards me. I did not allow myself to move, in my head I wanted to scream for Kaleb and only Kaleb. I knew a part of me belonged to this man just as a part of him belonged to me but I just found Kaleb; I all but openly admitted I love him. In such a short time I knew I loved him. My whole body sang and hummed with him near me, just as it was starting to do with the man walking towards me.**

 _ **Beloved, remember what I said nothing changes between us, your heart is big enough for us both for the record I love you my promised, my beloved.**_

 **Hearing Kaleb be ok with this reassured me once more and it thrilled me that he also loves me. I took my first steps toward the man in front of me, I stopped in front of Kaleb and held my hand out to him, "Come with me my Love, for we should do everything as one, Galas go to your Gumpa and show him your beautiful wings; don't forget to thank your Gampa King." Kaleb took my hand; I laced our fingers together and walked to my other soul mate who was holding his hand out to me.**

 **I reached out to touch his hand the second I did I was flooded with images from his life as was Kaleb due to him holding my other hand as the images kept coming I wasn't aware a bright light enveloping us three. After I saw the wonder, horror and happiness of both who I now know is Zen and Kaleb's life. They knew I saw their lives until this point and how they both saw the each other's lives including mine. I didn't realize I was crying until Zen wiped my tears off my cheek. Seeing the light dim I looked to see we were in the Celestial world but not an area I recognized.**

" **Where are we and why are we here?" I asked out loud not really expecting a response so I was surprised when Zen answered. "We are in a pocket of space The King and Draco created for me; time flows the same as it does on earthland here there is no months or weeks skipped by being here. I assume we are here to complete our bond; I may not have a child with you or have known you as long as Kaleb has but... you have my heart."**

 **Feeling tears fill my eyes at his sweetness I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss him. At first it was just a joining of lips that quickly grew into more. Pressing myself into his chest I trailed my hands through his hair; I felt my royal clothing disappear unfortunately my clothes from before were gone as well. So I stood in front of both men naked; neither seemed to mind though.**

 **Kaleb stepped up behind me and I was suddenly caged in between the two tall men.**

" **I'm ok with this...are you?" Kaleb was asking Zen, who smiled at his brother then looked down at me "As long as you and she are...I am too." Zen said and I smiled up at him, reaching to the buttons of his shirt and started to undo them.**

" **So...bonding...um...how do we do that?" I asked and Zen's smile turned wicked.**

" **We make love…" He breathed, kissing my lips, my chin, then nuzzling into my hair, I felt Kaleb step back and pouted a little until I turned my head and saw him pulling his shirt off….then I was all smiles…**

 **I had no idea how this was going to work...but Gods was I eager to find out as I slid the white shirt down Zen's arms, looking into his deep amethyst eyes, marveling at the golden flecks all through the rich purple.**

 **He was gorgeous, deeply tanned skin, a black eagle dominated his right side and he had a fantastic full lower lip, long thick sun streaked mahogany hair fell around his shoulders as he leaned in to kiss me. I felt Kaleb come up behind me again and the delicious feel of his warm skin against my back, his heated lips on my shoulder.**

" **What do I do?" I asked, already a little breathless as warm hands were moving over my body, teasing places that sent my heart racing.**

" **You enjoy...and when the time comes...you'll claim me...you'll know when and the magic will make sure you know how." Zen replied and I leaned back against Kaleb, my legs were turning to jelly as the two men kissed and caressed me everywhere.**

 **There was a bed...here...in this beautiful place...a soft large bed that I was carried to, and I was on my knees in front of Zen, him kneeling before me while Kaleb kept his place behind me so I could focus on Zen.**

 **Archangel...he was a true Archangel Mage, the first one born in centuries and now. Galas...he was one too; his father's magic would make him a powerful one as well. But I couldn't think about those things, pleasure was overwhelming me. I leaned back more against Kaleb, who had a hand working one of my breasts, the other helped me ease a leg over Zen's hip as Zen drew the other one around him too and then I groaned...feeling him pushing his hard length into my body. I pulled at his hair, getting that wayward mouth of his back to mine as he started thrusting his hips, Kaleb's hand left my breast and suddenly I felt him too, pushing into me and then...then my mind blanked. It was uncomfortable at first, neither Kaleb nor Zen were small men, both stretching me, and Kaleb in a very new way I hadn't experienced before, but...after the initial discomfort and burning sensations ebbed, Kaleb stopped absorbing the force of Zen's thrusts and started instead to thrust himself right into them, the impact of both men meeting with my body at the same time taking my breath away.**

 **Kaleb's hands slid down my thighs, which were trying to cling to Zen's hips though I really was not doing a good job of it, so overwhelmed by sensation I could scarcely breathe.**

 **Zen was kissing, nipping at one side of my neck, Kaleb working on the other and I was left gasping between them, being loved by two men at once and all I could do was cling to Zen's shoulders while Kaleb took my knees over his arms and spread my legs farther, letting both Zen and him plunge even deeper into my body.**

" **I...nnngh...am Zen Ralkier...Pradesh, I am the ...Evening Star...I give myself to you...Lucy Pradesh...of my own free will...for all...AHH! Time!" Zen managed to grind out, not breaking his rhythm.**

 **I heard the words, and answering ones came into my mind, whether from Kaleb or not I couldn't say, though it was his voice I latched onto and repeated what came to me.  
**

" **Spirits of the celestial realm...aid me." I called and felt my magic drop but Kaleb's surged into me, and I suddenly could draw from him and his immense stores of magic. A brief moment I opened my eyes and saw my spirits around us as we writhed, desperately taking each other, and I wasn't ashamed or embarrassed...these men...they were mine...my future, my destiny, and I was theirs... my spirits being there just...fit, and I kept going.**

" **I am Lucy Heartfilia Pradesh, the Starbringer, and I claim you both, the Morning and Evening stars! Yours forever as you are mine!" I gasped out and felt wings move, Zen's glossy black wings sweeping around us, Kaleb's golden white ones further encircling, and light flooded us as I screamed out my end and heard Zen and Kaleb both call my name as they filled my body with their seed.**

 **It was minutes...maybe more...before I could even open my eyes or move, my body was exhausted… I felt kisses, gentle warm wonderful kisses being pressed to both of my shoulders and sighed, wincing when I felt Kaleb shift and pull out of me shortly followed by Zen.**

 **I was still wonderfully held though, close between my stars...MY stars, they were mine...I felt it, felt them, their souls like warm caresses against my own.**

" **We're gonna need to have Dad expand the marriage license…" Kaleb chuckled against my skin and Zen smiled.**

" **At least she doesn't have to hyphenate, the last name stays." He observed.**

" **Galas is going to be SO happy…" I added and both men chuckled.**

" **Kaleb's still Daddy, I'm his Uncle...and Kaleb will be Uncle to you and I's first little one." Zen said, Kaleb, unperturbed, kept kissing my shoulder as I smiled up at my Evening Star.**

" **He'll be very happy." I repeated.**

" **But no you are both Galas father just as you both will be the father to any new kids that come. That's why he will be so happy he will have two Dad's now not just one." I said and gave them both a kiss. "Now I believe we can continue bonding more later we have a son and Dragon to tend to." Just thinking about my royal dress made it appear along with my wings crown and royal insignia.**

" **Ready my Stars?" I asked turning back to seeing them dressed with their own wings out. "I'm not sure how to fly with my wings I am sure you can teach us how to Zen if that is ok with you." I asked.**

 **He pulled me into his arms and kissed me taking my breath away and making we want another round with them both. I was already lifting my leg and pressing my body more firmly into his when he pulled back from his kiss. "I love that you asked me for my help instead of demanded or ordered me to help. Yes I will be happy to teach our son, you and my brother how to use your wings. Even if our shared memories would have done the same, learning first hand is better. I'll guide us back to the Citadel Draco is waiting." My eyes were still glazed over in Lust and need but I heard everything he said. I know for a fact when we get home after the meeting with Draco I plan to have them both in me again many, many more times until I cannot walk straight and neither can they.**

 **Kaleb pressed into my back letting me feel how excited his body was by my thoughts. "Promises, Promises Beloved I believe we will exhaust you before you can exhaust even one of us."**

" **Oh handsome didn't you know? I'm all about promises, I never break them. I promise you both when we get home tonight we are going to have lots and lots of sex." I could feel myself blush but I held it back and kept my face straight. They both stared at me with heavy lust in their eyes, I knew if we didn't leave now I doubt we would for days, "Come my Stars, OUR son is waiting for us." I said while holding my hands out to them. When they took my hands Zen pulled us to the Citadel.**

 **We arrived at the Citadel to see Arman holding new promised and marriage papers out to all three of us with an expectant look in his eyes. "You are all bonded now, yes? Good now you can sign and give me more grandbabies to spoil." I just couldn't say a single work and judging by the silence on either of me neither could my soul mates. Looking closer at the papers I saw that one extra was added to add Zen as Galasfriel's father as well. I don't know if Arman is psych or if we have a lacrima bug on us somewhere. I am starting to understand how he raised 7 mage kids now.**

 _ **You have no idea Beloved none at all. We all thought dad had spies everywhere he knew everything we did before we even finish the planning process. We thought he had found out due to his hearing as a Sound Mage but we weren't even close.**_

 _ **Yeah before I was kidnapped he even knew when Farron and I would do something mischievous before we could finish executing the plan. My Heart I will only sign if you are ok with Galas being my son as well.**_

 _ **Zen, Kaleb we are mated. You two may not be mated to each other but you're both mated to me. I may not have much in monetary terms or status but everything I do have I will share equally among you both. Even if Galas isn't biologically yours Zen you are still his father by Marriage. We are together as one never separate.**_ **After my speech to my mates I reached over to sign both papers with no hesitation. Then turned to my Stars, "Together." They both echoed she same word back to me and signed.**

" **Galas come meet your other Dad Zen. He may not be the Daddy whose blood you share but he is also your daddy ok?" I said while crouching down in front of him. "So I have two Daddies? That's so cool mommy, I can tell everyone I got two daddies and a mommy! Will I get a little sister now then?" I stared at my son in shock did Arman have something do with Galas wanting a little sister? I know he asked for one a few days ago but I just finished the marriage papers between myself and my Stars. I don't even know if they want kids right now. We still have Hisui and the Dragon device to do…I could feel myself panic when another thought popped up. I was thinking about contraceptives with either of the times I've been with my Stars. I could very likely already have conceived and not know it yet.**

 **From behind me I felt both men stiffen when my thoughts broadcasted into theirs through the link we had that Kaleb made. Looks like they weren't thinking about protection either.**

 _ **Beloved if you do turn out to get pregnant it is fine we are married and another child would be a blessing; an unprepared blessing but a blessing none the less.**_

 _ **I agree with Kaleb if a child should come from our union I also would not mind; after all we are in this together as you have said.**_

 **I let out the breath I was holding and mentally agreed with them. I walked towards Draco and the device that was floating; half way there I stopped as the device started shaking more and more. I felt like we were being watched, that feeling wasn't there before. I looked over my shoulder to my Stars and quickly darted my eyes up and saw the recording Lacrima in the corner of the wall aimed right towards where the box is. I shared my thoughts with Kaleb and what I saw, how it looked fixated on the device and Draco only. When I backed up out of viewing rang I shot a Regulas Light at it destroying then turned to everyone else. "We need to leave it is not safe for the device to be here does anyone know of a place no one but everyone in this room knows is safe?"**

" **I do and I can lunar shift us there, I just need everyone to get close to me." Responded Cristoff, Zen was still holding Galas with Kaleb next to him. I walked over and joined them after grabbing the device and gently adding my power to it to keep it from opening. "Draco I will call u out when we arrive to where ever it is we r going we can work out the details of our contract then."**

" **Of Course Princess." He tilted his head down as disappeared.**

 **I just finished joining the other and Cristoff start the lunar shift when the doors burst open. I had a second to see what looked like royal guards and a princess when the room disappeared only for us to reappear in a huge meadow with another dragon already waiting. I felt Draco's key grow war, before it shook and he popped out of his gate on his own.**

" **Nurem, my mate." He called out while walking towards her along with Cristoff's yell of Mom.**

 **Alright I am stopping here. I've decided to try Pradesh week. So I won't be able to update for a while. I want to get those chapters done and then I'll come back to this. I'm also looking for a beta if you're interested send me a message. Thank you Desna for your help and the lemon :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Lucy's POV**

Watching Cristoff and Draco both greet the dragon whom they called Nurem, made me smile. When the dragon shifted into a human form with a silver-white dress and silver and white horns, it took me by surprise. She was absolutely stunning with her moon colored skin, shining navy blue hair, and bright purple eyes. I didn't think dragons could shift into human forms.

"Mom what are you doing here? I thought you were still in hiding?" I looked back to see Cristoff staring disbelievingly at his dragon mother.

"My sweet boy, I came for the eggs, they will not hatch without the presence of a dragon queen. Seeing as I am the last queen the duty to hatch them rests with me. However, I cannot get to the eggs, or dragons, inside the box without it being opened first. If you could open the box please heir of the stars?" she asked. With a nod, I turned to look at the box. Lifting my arms I pushed my magic out and into the box. The magical signature was similar to what it felt to use a gate key, but instead of my spirits coming through it acted as a gateway between our realm and whatever was protecting the contents of the box.

"I am linked to the path of the celestial world, heir of the stars, I command thee OPEN!" I said, throwing at least three containers of magic into the box I was about to open my fourth container when I felt the portal open. Out of the portal flew four dragons carrying two eggs each, startling those in attendance. When the last dragon flew out the portal started to close, suddenly four more eggs fell out and two small dragons tumbled through, fighting as if they were Gray and Natsu, siblings. I could feel the sweat drop on the side of my head at their familiar behavior. Three more dragons with two eggs each flew out, one dragon had a smaller one on its back. Once the portal shut the faint sound of something cracking could be heard, so I spun back to look at the box only to see it shatter into thousands of pieces. Its purpose was complete, with no more magic left within it, it turned to fragments of the past.

I recognized the two fighting dragons, the bigger two of the last ones out and one of the first four. They were the parents of my friends the other three, however, I couldn't seem to place who they were or if they were related to any one of the slayers in Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, or White Sea.

"Cristoff," I leaned over to whisper to the lunar slayer, "Do you happen to know who any of these dragons are? I recognize five of them from after the battle of Tartaros, but the others are new to me."

"Well I can only confirm two of the three other dragons," Cristoff said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I have a good guess as to who the third is though. I believe we have Emzadi, Laxus, and Cobra's parents in attendance as well. You already know Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana, Skiadrum, and Weisslogia. The vibrant orange dragon is Emzadi's mother, another Queen like Nurem and Grandine, Tandress. The brilliant yellow drake next to her is Laxus' father, Kiaghan, which means Braveheart. Lastly, Rithu the Deathlady is the maroon dragon and broodmother to the nest, as well as Cobra's mother."

I looked at the elder dragons, hatchlings, and eggs in awe as I felt my brain start to swim with questions. Why were dragons returning to Earthland? What did that mean for the country? How was magic going to be affected? Were there more slayers out there with the new generation being born, about to be born? I could feel my eyes start to glaze over as I continued to run question after question through my mind.

"Easy Lucy," Cristoff put his hand on my shoulder, easing my worries with his healing magic. "How about I go and retrieve the other slayers then we can ask questions as an entire group?" I just nodded my head, not quite having the capacity to forms words since I had just short-circuited my brain.

 **Cristoff's POV**

With an image of my family's living room, I lunar shifted there. When the light cleared I saw Natsu, Cobra, and Laxus there waiting for me. "Kaleb warned us that you were coming to get the three of us. Didn't say why though, is everyone alright? Blondie's not hurt or anything, right?"

"Everyone is happy and healthy. There has been a development though . . . and the box that Lucy and Zen were guarding has opened revealing some interesting changes," I wasn't quite sure how else to put it. "We're taking some of the dragon slayers to our location to do some introductions and then we'll grab the rest of them."

"No fucking way," Cobra's eye widened as he listened in on his soul. "They're all alive and there's more of them? We might have siblings?"

"You understand any of this?" Natsu nudged Laxus as they looked at the other two slayers.

"Not a damn thing," Laxus replied with a shake of his head.

"Well grab on and I will enlighten you as to what's going on," I smirked at the two other slayers. They all grabbed on and a white light encompassed all of them, transporting them to where Lucy, Kaleb, Zen, and Galas were. The sight they were greeted with was one they were not prepared for, not even a little bit. The founding dragons, their parents were all waiting for them, as well as several smaller hatchlings with even more eggs.

"How?" Natsu asked as he stared up at Igneel, he thought that his father was dead after the battle with Tartaros.

"400 years ago, when Acnologia was rampaging, we had decided to split our souls so that we could survive on in you," Igneel began to explain to his son. "What we didn't expect was for our souls to be split twice, the second being trapped within the magic of that box. One that was procured by Draco himself, hence why only the celestial and archangel mage could stabilize and open the chest."

"Wow! That's so awesome!" Natsu cheered as he ran up to Igneel, hugging the dragon's leg. "You're here for good then? You're bringing dragons back?"

"In due time young fire slayer," Grandine smiled at the enthusiastic pinkette. "For now we will stay in a pocket of space Draco and the Spirit King have prepared for us. We will need time to get back to our full strength and ensure that the hatching and eggs are well taken care of."

"What about the other slayers?" Laxus asked while looking over the large beasts before him.

"I'm going to round up the remaining five slayers. Emzadi will be home with dad, Gajeel and Wendy will be at White Sea, and I will find the twin slayers shortly thereafter," I said with a smile on my face as I turned to look at Nurem. "We'll all get to say our hello's even though it'll be for a brief period of time. We have some other pressing matters to contend with as well, mainly Princess Hisui."

"Yea, Vander has been doing some digging," Laxus said with his arms crossed and eyes closed, "Poking around the royal palace in Crocus to gather anything at all. He hasn't reported back yet but I am sure that little shit will find the dirt we need." Laxus opened his eyes when he felt a magical presence in front of him.

"I am Kiaghan; it would seem my spiritual lacrima came to rest in you." He lowered his snout to rest against Laxus chest. "I couldn't be more proud of you, who holds my power. You are my son and when I have regained my strength I will show you the true ways of lightening dragon magic." He gave a small growl of affection towards Laxus who did his stubborn "tch" before his dragon father smacked him on the back of the head with his tail. Laxus gave Kiaghan a glare before you could hear him rumble a growl back to his father and rest his head on his snout.

From the corner of my eye, I saw everyone staring in shock at Cobra's greeting with his Dragon mother. The exchange was definitely out there but it just reminded me of the poison dragon slayer's attitude. I shook my head while listening in on their conversation, not that they were trying to hide it.

 **Cobra's POV:**

"So you're my dragon parent, I gotta say you're a whore. I respect the whole broodmother part but do you really need to give me such vivid images of men to bang? I mean really what if I had been straight? Do you realize how traumatized I could have been?" I was seriously letting her have it. I could already tell that I'd love her but I've put up with her overly sexual thoughts since I was old enough to get my first stiffy.

I saw her transform into her human form and walk towards me. She threw her arm around me and pulled me into her side, "Don't worry son I'll keep whispering sweet naughty thoughts in your mind. I'll even help you get laid and loosen up, you need a good banging. Don't worry mama knows best, so I'll be sticking to you like glue till you've gotten yourself a mate. I expect hatchlings to follow as soon as you mate. If you agree to this I'll lighten up on the sexual thoughts. Deal?" she said with a vicious and triumphant smile on her wicked face.

Fuck she totally has me, now I know why she is Deathlady. It isn't her poisons you have to fear it's her wicked deadly wordplay. Now I know where I get it from. "Fuck, deal Death mama. Let's go mate shopping … the quicker I get a mate the faster I get peace and you get hatchlings." she smirked at me and did a neat trick. She changed into a Havarti venomous snake and wrapped herself around me. She's a beautiful black scaled serpent with a purple underbelly. "Don't you need to rest with the other Dragons?" I asked her.

"Nope, I can just drink your venom down or find poisonous plants to eat. Besides, I'd rather be near my son," she said and tightened her coils around me. I couldn't help but smile, I finally have a mother.

 **Lucy's POV:**

Cristoff left again to grab the remaining slayers so they could greet their parents off in Emzadi's place meet her mother. When he reappeared Wendy immediately sprinted to her dragon mother and clung to her snout. Metallicana was, of course, giving tough love to Gajeel as per usual. Sting and Rogue were with their dads who were each other's mate. They introduced them to their brother the little dragon that was on Skiadrum's back. I don't think anyone knew how Emzadi's and her mother Tandress were going to get on. Considering they are both respective queens by their own right.

I supposed that maybe Nurem was the Queen of the tatsu since her mate was Draco and he was the Dragon King of the skies. But maybe being the mate of a King didn't give her automatic Queen status either? It was all too much for me to try to wrap my head around, especially since I'm not privy to dragon tatsu's and how they work. I may be kin to several slayers but I had no knowledge otherwise and no books to read up on. Maybe Draco would be willing to explain it to me when we had some time?

"Lucy?" Kaleb's hand rested on my lower back, gaining my attention. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Overwhelmed I think," I replied with a smile. "It's a lot to take in, all the dragons being alive, with hatchlings, and eggs. I am grateful I could help, but I'm not sure what more I can do here. I feel like I'm invading on something private with all of them meeting up with parents and new siblings. Perhaps I should grab Galas and head home?"

"I have some questions to ask. I need to ensure the safety of Bosco and see if an alliance can be reached. Dad will be tickled pink to be part of something so grand." Kaleb chuckled before kissing my temple and walking over to Cristoff.

"Penny for your thoughts Princess?" Leo popped through his gate, linking his arm with mine.

"Dragons are back, and that's amazing," I started to say.

"But?"

"But . . . with dragons back in this realm how long until dark guilds or evil mages try to do something? Will the slayers be in danger? Galas?" I bit my bottom lip as I help the now sleeping toddler in my arms.

"Princess, you can't worry about things that may or may not happen," Leo tried to reason with his keyholder.

"You're right Loke. Guess I'm jumping the gun a bit." I gently swayed back and forth, keeping Galas asleep and to calm myself. Something didn't sit well with me, and in my gut, I knew I was missing something, but my most faithful spirit was right. I would just have to put it aside for now. "How about we get Galas to bed? I could also use some sleep."

Just as we were turning from Cristoff and Kaleb I saw the sun hit the water nearby and remembered what had me uneasy. The woman dressed in fancy garbs before we left the Citadel, the look of utter rage on her face. Zen was right next to me, speaking with Loke when I stopped moving forward. My eyes were transfixed on the calm waters and I felt really calm all of a sudden, like I should just let everything go. All my desires, fears, joys - everything that invoked some kind of feeling in me. I handed Galas to Zen, who took the sleeping boy from me without hesitation and continued talking the cat up.

I could feel the need to enter the water but rationally I knew that I shouldn't because something was seriously wrong. My mind began to cloud over and I felt trapped within my own body. Fear. Dread. Helplessness. They all ran down my spine as I took one small step towards the hypnotic waters, not on my own accord. That woman from the Citadel, her eyes appeared in the water, black as night and equally as terrifying boring into my own chocolate ones. My heart was pounding in my throat, tears threatening to spill down my cheeks, so I did the only thing I could think of and mentally yelled, 'KALEB! KALEB! Please help me, oh Mavis, please!'

He didn't reach out, didn't turn to acknowledge my screams. He was being blocked by something or someone and it was then that the tears freely fell. I was going to drown or be teleported the moment I was submerged in the water. Everyone was busy with their dragon families that they wouldn't even notice my disappearance. Galas, oh my sweet baby boy! He was going to grow up without a mom, thrown into a family that he was just learning his way around.

"Mommy?" Galas opened his eyes, rubbing them with his tiny fists as he sat up in Zen's arms. His one hand was grabbing Zen's shirt as he pulled himself up to look over his second father's shoulder, Zen adjusted him naturally. "Mommy!" Galas had cheered seeing the back of the women who was now walking away from him. Wiggling until Zen placed him on the ground he began to make his way to his mother. She never left him for long but it was weird that she hadn't said goodbye or that she loved him, she did EVERY time she left.

"Daddy?" He looked to where Kaleb was talking with Uncle Cris and Auntie Zadi, so when Kaleb didn't say anything he mentally screamed for his father.

"Galas. You know it's impolite to disrupt someone when they are talking." Kaleb gently scolded the child while he tried to calm the ringing in his mind.

"Mommy hurt." He pointed to where his mother was. Cristoff and Emzadi smelled the air, both growling not so subtly.

"She's been crying," Emzadi said as she was looking for the culprit, blood, anything.

"Something isn't right. I can't hear her . . . it's all fuzzy." Kaleb said as he made his way over to his wife. 'Finally!' I yelled to myself in joy as Kaleb was finally making his way over to me. "Lucy, can you hear me?" 'Yes I can hear you, but you can't hear me!' How was I supposed to tell him something or someone was controlling me when I couldn't be heard, at all! Kaleb came to stand in front of me, his body obstructing the view of the water before me. "Your eyes. Someone has hypnotized or gained control of her body somehow." Cristoff ran over to me and tried to heal me but I wasn't hurt, so he was trying his best to stop me from going into the water.

"There!" I heard Kaleb yell but couldn't see what it was that he had discovered and was also on the verge of a mental breakdown. I could feel the haze start to leave me and control over all my movements was returning. I blinked several times while staring into the dark blue eyes of my brother-in-law.

"Cris? What happened?" I could feel the tears that had run down my face, could remember the panic I had been in, but other than that it was like the last several minutes had been wiped clean.

"Lucy!" Kaleb swung me around in his arms, holding me close as I breathed in his clean scent. "I am so sorry I didn't realize what was happening sooner." He kissed me sweetly before continuing his explanation. "Turns out Hisui has hired a seer who can use pools of water to locate and control people who look into her eyes. I was able to get into her mind before she was able to cut me off. Hisui has teamed up with Kurino, so I don't know what that's going to mean for us."

"Trouble. A shit storm of trouble," I whispered into Kaleb's chest, relishing the warmth of his body.

 **Surprise my lovelies :D I know it's been a forever moment lol. I gotta writing partner. Her name is BrittanyLynn2 and it's a simple story how we got to partnering up. We were talking about the story and then we started bouncing ideas off one another and thus a partnership was born. I waited till she finished her amazing story Alpha Keys. If you haven't read it then go do that after you finis reviewing. Till next time.**

 **Oh and I'm fully aware some authors have left fanfiction. It's sad to see em go. Brit and I discussed it and unless we are targeted we are stayin here. Ok mini note over now go leave comments, reviews and what you wanna see happen and we will take notes :D it's always fun to see where y'all think its goin lol ;P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Just wanted to add while the whole hall of two truths belongs to nightmares Hestor. Our hestor is just more a less a guide of the souls. Kinda like Davy Jones was supposed to be in pirates of the caribbean. Only thing we borrowed from Nightmare was the name of the key set being called judgement, there will be no brothers..only just the sisters that Desna came up with. Osiris is all mine and brittanylynn2 who is also my co-author she also started 2 new stories that are just amazing. Go read em guys :D  
**

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Kaleb's POV:**

When we arrived back to the Pradesh estate, everyone decided that it would be best to have dinner and go to bed after such an eventful day. I, however, was hoping that Lucy was going to keep her promise and knew that Zen was feeling the same way that I was. We had almost lost Lucy today and both needed the reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

"Follow me," Lucy said, taking each of us by the hand and pulling us into our shared bedroom. The three of us walked towards our large California king sized bed and Lucy ordered us to loosen our pants as she squatted down in front of us. "Just a little taste for now," she said as Zen and I pulled out our hardening dicks, eager to see how our blonde goddess was going to proceed. Lucy grabbed onto both our cocks and had no trouble stroking them fast and sure, looking up at both of us as her hands slid up and down our shafts, an excited and hazy glimmer in her eyes. "

A sexy sound escaped Lucy as she was slurping on my cock followed by my moan, her hand steadily pumping Zen's erect member. I ran my fingers through her gorgeous blonde locks as her head bobbed back and forth on my hard dick. She was doing amazingly well with the two of us and just prayed I wouldn't cum too quickly. Lucy's thoughts were hoping that she was pleasing us, so I let another breathy moan out to let her know that she was succeeding with Zen letting a groan of his own out.

I was debating if I should ask Lucy to pay more attention to Zen before I sprayed my load down her throat, Lucy switched to him, who groaned in approval. She continued to switch back and forth between us for several minutes before going back to simply stroking both of us before she decided she was done being the only one clothed. Lucy, still smiling, slowly and seductively, with all the skill of a model, pulled her dress down past her boobs, then her hips, down to her knees, where she was able to kick it from her ankles. One of her boots came off followed by the other, leaving her only in her hunter green lace set of underwear.

Now she was only in her green underwear, but not for long. In the same sexy manner, she pulled her thong off and tossed it into the pile with her dress. Lucy then reached up and unlatched her bra, which she slowly slid off her body, turning just enough to look me in the eyes but keep her large breasts hidden as she tossed the bra to me.

Lucy turned around and showcased her amazingly toned body, posing as if she was modelling naked for just the two of us. Lucy just laughed and beckoned us to her with her finger as she exposed everything to us. Zen and I took turns making out with Lucy while our hands roamed over her arms, legs, boobs, ass, anything we could touch. My hand eventually found its way to Lucy's dripping pussy, so I slipped a finger in and was greeted with a moan letting us know she was ready.

Once I had Lucy ready Zen wasted no time turning her around and bending her over so that her face was in my direction. Lucy laughed spreading her legs to give Zen access to her sweet center. We had agreed Zen could go first since I was the one who had been given an amazing blow job, which I was more than OK watching Lucy get bent over and fucked while she sucked me off a little more.

Zen pushed his throbbing cock into Lucy's pussy who moaned and held onto my thighs, which is when I pushed my cock back past her plump lips. Zen was going to town on Lucy, holding her hips in a tight grip and thrusting in and out of her from behind. He went faster and faster, slapping against Lucy as she sucked on my cock. Lucy's body slid back and forth between us like an accordion as we unleashed all our pent-up lust on her. It was very apparent that Lucy was enjoying getting fucked like this, which is something we both thought she needed and deserved.

I mentally begged Zen to switch spots turning Lucy around, who greedily licked Zen's cock, tasting herself on him before she took him all the way to the back of her throat. I was having trouble not cumming from just slipping my cock into her tight heat. Thankfully, I didn't, and I pushed into her gently, savoring every inch of her divine pussy.

At last, I was balls-deep inside Lucy. I put my hands on either side of her thighs, just below her stomach as she continued to violently suck Zen off. Enjoying the moment, I stayed still in Lucy for just a few moments and ground against her sexy ass before I began to pump in and out of her. All three of us were moaning at this point, Lucy was starting to shiver and shake from the pleasure she was in. I couldn't imagine how good she would feel if she had another cock in her ass, but we'd cross that bridge again in due time.

Back and forth Lucy slid between Zen and me, hair and boobs bouncing every direction as we fucked her at both ends. I was reaching my end and knew that Zen was as well, so I reached around and began to flick Lucy's clit she moaned around Zen's cock as he came from the vibrations, spilling his seed in her mouth. Zen eased himself from Lucy's lovely lips content to just watch as Kaleb finished himself along with Lucy. One hand on her hip kept Lucy in place while the other continued to rub against her sensitive bud. A few more flicks had Lucy coming apart, her tight sheath pulling his hard cock deeper into her heat which had him cumming hard within her.

He eased himself out of her as Lucy fell onto the bed beside Zen, who had grabbed a hand towel and was cleaning Lucy off before tossing it over to me. I quickly wiped myself down before climbing into the large bed, the blonde woman comfortable between the two of us. Sleep claimed the three of us quickly as we all nodded off into the world of dreams.

 **Lucy's POV**

The next morning, I woke tangled in the sheets between Kaleb and Zen, I was very sore between my legs but wouldn't have changed last night for anything. I was successful in making Kaleb lose control but didn't manage to get any of my men to pass out, not for lack of trying mind you. Getting untangled from between the two of them was proving to be a feat in itself, thank the stars for my flexibility.

After leaving the bed I pulled on one of Zen's shirts, since it was the closest clothing I could find, along with my panties. I walked into Gala's room, surprised to find him curled up and sleeping on top of Natsu's chest and Happy in his arms. I couldn't stop my smile even if I wanted to. It reminded me of all the times Natsu used to sneak into my bed. I leaned against the doorframe for a bit while I watched my son and best friend snuggle, a look of utter contentment on each of their faces.

Going back to the room I shared with my mates I found Kaleb missing and Zen still sleeping curled around my pillow. I heard water running and turned to where I knew I'd find my other man. He stood in front of the tub filling it with water, walking behind him I wrapped my arms around him, "Good morning." I said and pressed a kiss on his mid-back, the highest part of him I could reach.

"Good morning my Beloved, how is Galas?" He asked and turned to hold me in his arms. I stretched up on my tiptoes to kiss him before responding.

"Mmm, he is still sleeping with Natsu and Happy. May I join your bath?"

"I'd love nothing more since I did make it with you in mind. Zen should be joining us shortly his mind is waking up." I wasn't waiting for either of them though as I stripped down and slowly sank into the warm waters, moaning as the heat soothed my sore muscles. Kaleb snuck in behind me, allowing me to use him as a body pillow while Zen lifted my feet and set them on his lap. We enjoyed the peacefulness of the waters in each other's quiet company. I knew that once we were out of our rooms, we'd be trying to figure out what happened to me yesterday and what was going to happen next with all of the dragons hiding in the mountains.

The boys were the first to get out, giving me some time to myself and when you're a mother with a penchant for trouble you take all the alone and quiet time you can get. Virgo came by and dropped off some clothes for me but didn't stay, knowing that I was in need of utter silence. Once I was ready, I wrapped a towel around my hair and then my body before I went back out into our room. I slipped on a matching set of baby blue underwear before throwing on a coral strapless maxi dress with a white braided belt and matching flip-flops.

I was still unnerved by whatever it was that had taken control of my body. I went over it in my mind hundreds of times but the only thing I could seem to remember was the fact that I was looking in the water. The details after that became more and more blurry as I tried to recall any miniscule detail that could help figure it out. I even had Kaleb comb through my memories in order to try to find a lead. He also came up empty. I sighed as I went to grab some coffee from the pot, thankful for whomever had time to brew the beverage of the Gods.

I decided that it would be better to spend my time figuring out where the dragon eggs should be hatched. We needed a lot of space since I also needed to summon Draco, the largest dragon to ever roam Earthland. He was going to hatch all the dragon eggs which would help figure out who was related to what slayers. I thought that the reunion between slayers and their parents was great but the sibling one would be epic.

"You're awfully happy right now," Zen said as he walked in to pour his own cup of coffee. "What's got you in such a mood?"

"Just thinking about how happy everyone will be when we are able to hatch the eggs. Just having an issue figuring out where we should do it that would have space?"

"Why not do it at the Academe Celestine? The extra magic pumping around that place would help you with summoning Draco and with the hatching," Zen suggested as he sat across from Lucy. "I can talk to the Dean about it since we are still in touch since I graduated, but I highly doubt he would have an issue with what you're planning.

"Zen that's amazing!" I jumped up and kissed him on the lips before running back to the room to pack. I had never been to the Academe, but it had always been my dream to step into the starlit halls. Maybe I'd even have a chance to read a couple books on celestial magic or meet some interesting mages or find a new key! The possibilities were endless.

"Power packing?" Kaleb laughed as he walked in the room with Galas.

"Momma, we going on a twip?"

"Yes, baby boy. We're going to a school where daddy Zen attended for a while. We are going to help the dragons." Galas' eyes got really wide as a giggle of excitement bubbled up within him. He started to jump up and down while I looked at Kaleb with a large smile, glad that our little boy was as excited as I was. "Can you help keep your daddy's busy so that I can finish packing for us and get messages out to the other slayers."

"Gumpa? Uncle Bixy?"

"Yes, I will make sure that Grandpa and the others are with us as well." Galas ran into the kitchen rambling about playing the board game Trouble.

"You're so great with him. I can't wait to see you pregnant and barefoot in our home." Kaleb rested his hands on either side of my waist. "The best part is all the practice we're going to be getting in."

"You're incorrigible," I laughed when he dipped me, loving his playful manner. "Let me go so I can finish packing." He did as I asked and went to join the other two at the kitchen table. I began packing enough clothes for a couple of days plus some toys to keep Galas entertained. "Virgo, I need your help please."

"Punishment Princess?"

"Not right now, but can you tell all the slayers and Pradesh family members to pack a bag so that we can head to the Academe to call Draco and hatch some eggs?"

"Of course, Princess." Virgo headed off to round up their teammates. I took my time packing, letting my three boys' bond for a little while. My heart warmed every time I heard Galas' peals of laughter, it brought a smile to my lips knowing that my boy was so loved. _So are you Lucy, don't ever forget that, we definitely didn't have a normal start, but I couldn't be happier to have the two of you in my life._

 _Our lives._ I giggled when Zen popped into the conversation. _You've brought such love and joy into our lives, into the whole families lives really. Dad is thrilled about having Galas in the family, a special little grandson to spoil._

"Alright you two," I stepped into the living room to see them all on floor playing with wooden building blocks. Watching them with Galas had whatever I was planning to say melt away. Visions of Kaleb and Zen holding OUR children started to fill my mind, the ache to have a baby suddenly slamming into me. I know that watching men play with kids was a turn on, but hot damn I didn't think I'd get so bothered by it. I watched Zen smirk at Kaleb, clearly both of them were listening to my thoughts. They both kissed Galas' cheek before tickling his sides, laughter once again filled the air.

 _Yup, definitely a turn on. Excuse me while I go jump into a cold shower, clothes and all, and arrive at the airport looking like I just walked out of a storm._ That had my men laughing out loud, Zen picking up Galas and walking over to me. Galas held his arms out and I instantly pulled him to me, his head resting under my chin as his little arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed the top of his head, bending over to grab our bags only to find that Kaleb had two bags and Zen had the other two.

We met up with everyone on the Boscan airship that Papa Pradesh had set up for us and proceeded to get settled. Galas stayed in my lap for the duration of the flight, both of us taking a nap. My dreams were filled with lavender eyed blonde-haired baby boys and dark-haired girls with the deepest chocolate eyes. I was surrounded by hundreds of babies, which was overwhelming to take it before the scenery changed. I sat on hill, the lush green grass tickling my bare feet as I looked below to where Kaleb and Zen were. They were in their beach clothes running from three young children, one of which was obviously Galas. The other two, one boy and one girl, seemed to be around the same age as each other. Four years old if I had to hazard a guess, but when they looked at me my heart jumped into my throat. They were a perfect blend of me and Kaleb then me and Zen. I stood up, wanting to go and meet them, when the plane lurched, and I was woken from my sleep. That last dream seemed so real or maybe I just really wanted it to be real?

"We will be approaching our decent so would everyone please return to their seats and fasten their belts. We should be landing within ten minutes." The loud voice of the pilot hadn't even phased Galas, who was snoring ever so cutely. I looked out my window to see a decently sized university style setting below. We were landing directly at the Academe Celestine, much to my surprise.

"Dean Kalerpden requested that we bring the jet to the Academe in case we needed to bring some young dragons back with us," Zen explained when he saw my shocked face, sitting across from me. "He thinks that once the eggs hatch, they'll need to stay here for a couple days, gather their magic, before Draco whisks them away to . . . well wherever he plans to take them."

"He's asked if the students may be able to watch the hatching of some of the dragons, purely to observe and gain knowledge," Kaleb said as he sat next to me. "It's not every day that Draco, the Celestial Dragon King, makes an appearance."

"I will have to clear this with Draco first."

"I mentioned it to the Dean who was more than excited over the fact that you'd consider his request." Who Draco want others to be present for the hatching of the egg? Would the other dragon slayer be alright with it? Dragons were territorial at the best of times, so I wasn't sure how this was going to go over with everyone. I thought it was a great idea, would benefit many mages that were here at the Academe. We left the airship, following Cristoff, Zen, and Kaleb as they led the way through the twisting halls. Galas had opted for getting a ride on Uncle Bickslow's shoulder, so that left me to admire the architecture. I could feel the magic flowing freely, made me feel amped up and my magic containers extra full.

"Hey, are you ok? You seem a little . . . lost?" I lazily twirled around to meet a man roughly Gajeel's height with glowing grey eyes and jet-black hair that sat loosely around his shoulders. He was well dressed and had a certain . . . elegance about him.

"Miss?"

"I'm sorry," I instantly blushed, embarrassed at being found acting so odd. "I'm Lucy. I'm here with the Pradesh family to meet with Dean Kalerpden. However, it seems I have lost the group I had come with."

"I'm Professor Hestor Mulark," he extended his hand as I shook it. "The Dean did mention that you were coming and that there was a celestial mage among them. I am going to take guess and say that would, be you?" I nodded by head, blush still adorning my face. "Being in the presence of all this light magic for the first time must be overwhelming."

"I'm magically drunk, aren't I?"

"Afraid so, but don't worry the effects will lessen in a few hours." Hestor held out his arm for me to grab so that he could lead me to where we were meeting up. He told me about the history of the Academe as we strolled through the halls. I was enthralled by everything what was happening and the brief insight to school was amazing.

"Luce? Who's this guy?" I blinked a couple times as I looked at my best friend.

"Professor Hestor. He found me wandering the halls," I sheepishly said while biting my lip.

"Thank you for bringing her here Hestor. Will you be joining us for supper tonight?" Dean Kalerpden inquired, and I was hoping that he'd say yes. I wanted to sit down and talk with him some more, hopefully I wouldn't be buzzing with so much magic that I could formulate actual words.

"Yes, I will see you tonight." Hestor took his leave and I walked up between Zen and Kaleb, both giving me weird looks which I tried my best to ignore.

We toured around a while longer, listening to the Dean, before we headed back to the room to freshen up for supper. I was skipping all the way back to the room as my men just laughed at my antics, but I couldn't help myself. The magic here was filling me to the brink, giving me so much excess energy than I had felt in a very long time. I knew exactly what I wanted to do with said energy as well. I whispered in Bickslow's ear who had a shit eating grin on his face before he grabbed Galas to get some ice cream, he was soon followed by Laxus, Cristoff, and Emzadi who also wanted some of the sweet, cool treat. He whispered something back to me before, causing me to go red as the other three slayers just laughed. "Practice makes perfect and we are all dying for more little ones to spoil." Leave it to Bix to say what everyone had been thinking.

Kaleb walked straight up to me, pulled off my top before tossing it to the ground and leaned in to kiss me. My eyes were closed when I felt Zen's hands start to wander over my body as he stood behind me his cock straining to get out of his pants and pushing into my back. I gave into the desire that had burned inside me from the excess energy floating about. I wondered if this is what Cristoff felt like during the full moon.

"I am all yours," Was all I could manage to say as my body started to heat up.

"We will." Zen whispered into my ear. "We intend to take you to places you have never been, make you know how much we love and cherish you, and to have your desires fulfilled." I felt Zen slide between my legs as he pressed me into the bed, spreading them open as he crawled between them. Here I was on the lounge with Zen licking my wet pussy as Kaleb kissed me while running his hands through my hair, over my face and breasts, pinching my nipples just enough.

Kaleb stood back and started to take off his clothes, dropping his tight leather pants, kicking them to the side as I felt Zen's tongue slides deep inside me. My hands were cupping the back of his head holding him close to me as he continued to work on my first orgasm. My body shook as I came, my juices flowing out of me and over Zen's face. My eyes closed, and my legs started to buckle. Zen continued to devour me, tongue reaching deeper, deeper than I have ever felt a tongue before. I felt Kaleb come behind me, holding me up strong until I could feel my legs again. His cock pulsed as it rested against my ass cheeks, while I moaned before coming again due to Zen's fingers playing with my drenched passage.

"Oh, yes that is . . . yes," I said breathlessly.

"Do you want more?" Kaleb whispered in my ear, and I could feel the smirk on his face because he was well aware of my answer.

"I want everything both of you have to offer," I said, my words dripping with need.

As I walked further into our room, I noticed the double full-length mirrors right in front of the bed. The idea of being able to watch both of them fucking me had my lower lips clenching involuntarily. This day was getting better and better, feeling bold I laid on the bed and spread my legs wide. "Come and get me." Kaleb moved in and lifted his leg over my head, his long cock in front of me making me want to taste him. Zen went straight back between my legs and started to lap at my pussy lips again, sucking my clit into his mouth he ran his fingers up and down the inside of my thighs.

I sat up slightly and took Kaleb 's cock in my mouth sucking the head in as deep as possible while he cupped the back of my head with his hands and I started to suck harder. I felt him buck into my mouth as I bobbed to meet him getting as much of his delicious cock as possible, running my tongue along his shaft as he pulled out. Zen grabbed my leg and lifted it high in the air spreading me as wide as possible before he was three fingers deep inside me, attacking my g-spot relentlessly until I came strong and hard.

"YES ZEN!" I screamed as I released Kaleb's cock from my mouth. I took several shuddering breaths as I tried to regain some much-needed oxygen. Zen climbed into the spot I was laying as Kaleb gently pulled me to the edge of the bed.

"On your knees." Kaleb said calm and sure while starring lustily into my chocolate eyes. Zen moved lower on the bed and placed his hard cock in my line of sight as I bent lower and licked it over and over before taking his throbbing length in my mouth. I massaged his balls with one had as I held myself up with the other. I could feel Kaleb standing behind me his hands rubbing all over my back, thighs and ass. He explored my milky thighs and slid the side of his hand along my opening causing me to squirm with need.

"Please Kaleb, stop teasing me. I want you inside me so badly!" I begged as I turned my head just a bit to see Kaleb walking behind me in the mirrors. His hand reached for his cock and he stroked, I was mesmerized while I watched him stroke himself. He moved close, rubbing his cock against my wet entrance before turning my attention back to Zen's cock with renewed vigor, sucking hard and fast making my angel moan.

"Suck it hard just like that, Lucy" Zen said as he threw his head back. His words stoked the fire inside me as I felt Kaleb spread my lips to slide inside me. I was so wet and so ready that he slid in without too much effort. Kaleb moved in and out slowly, grabbing hold of my hips to keep me in place. I could taste the saltiness of Zen's pre-cum coating my tongue as I continued to work him when Zen grabbed my head and started to fuck my face. Kaleb thrusted faster, harder before my body shook with another orgasm passing through me.

Kaleb moved out bringing his cock around for me to suck, letting me taste myself while Zen slid into my warmed-up channel. He wasted no time, hitting top gear and he fucked me good and hard. His fingers dug into my hips, which only heightened the mood as my orgasm from before started to build up quickly. Kaleb came all over my tits and face, lips parted and his hot cum filled my mouth, swallowing everything he had to offer. He shook in pleasure as I felt myself clench around Zen's length, sucking him in deeper before he moaned my name aloud and filled me with his seed. I lay there for a while basking the post orgasmic bliss as Kaleb curled into my back and Zen's head resting on my chest. I could still feel the magic buzzing through my veins but for now I was sated and a little bit tired.

"Sleep, Lucy," Kaleb whispered into my hair. "I'll wake you up in time to have a shower." I let my eyes slide closed as I fell into a brief, dreamless sleep. An hour later Kaleb was rousing me from my sleep with kisses along my shoulder. I peaked at him over my shoulder to see he was already showered and ready to head out.

"I have a couple of things I need to take care of, but I'll see you at supper. Zen was about to hop into the shower, so he'll be out soon too. Bix said that Galas has been super hyper since they came back from their walk and have been playing with him in the gardens. I'll make sure he's ready before I meet you down there." _What did I do to deserve such amazing men like you?_ "Just keep being Lucy and you'll never have to wonder." He kissed me on the nose before heading out of the room.

I stretched fully on the large bed as I stared up at the white ceiling. That had to of been the most intense sex I had ever had, thanking my lucky stars that my two men knew how to share. They shared so well too, but I was feeling a little guilty because I had yet to spend any solo time with Zen. Kaleb and I were alone for the first bit when we came to Bosco before Zen ended up completing our family. I turned my head to the bathroom as the water from the shower started. A smile graced my lips as I made my way to the bathroom, after all, I needed a shower as well and who wants to shower alone?

I opened the bathroom door to have steam blow into my face, thankfully I was still naked from earlier so this should be easy. The glass surrounding the shower was fogged from the heat which meant I could sneak in easier. Not that I could sneak up on the hardened warrior, but I was hoping he'd let me have this small victory. I easily stepped into the shower, so I was standing directly behind Zen. I pressed my chest into his back, my nipples pebbled at the contact, as I wound my hand to his torso. I drew random lines across his abs before trailing down, feeling him take a deep breath in anticipation. My hand grabbed his thick cock and slowly began to pump him as I gently massaged his balls. I was already wet with needing this man, even though they had thoroughly fucked me earlier, it seemed that I had a higher sex drive here.

Zen stepped away from me, so he could turn to face me, the burning look in his eyes added more to the fire that was starting. He leaned in, taking my lips with his own as I raised a leg to brace it against the shower bench. His hand rested on the back of my thigh as he pulled me closer to him, his cock brushing against my lower lips. Zen's free hand is teasing my aching nipples into hard points as I start to grind myself against him. I moan at the friction that is sending tingles up my spine, he kisses my neck as he grabs hold of my other leg pulling me up so I'm resting on his hips.

I claim his lips in a searing kiss, toes curling when his tongue battles mine. I place my hands on his shoulders and I can feel the muscles move as he begins to move me up and down, further teasing my clit with the tip of his hard cock. I break from the kiss as a throaty groan escapes my lips. Zen peppers my neck with kisses as he slowly enters my hot, wet channel causing him to moan as he fully sheaths himself. We stare into one another's eyes, I'm portraying all the love I feel for him as I see that it's returned tenfold.

Zen starts to move his hips in a gentle rhythm, the fire started is now roaring to life as it consumes me. I steady myself on his shoulders as I meet him thrust for thrust, all the while not breaking eye contact with him. Zen smirks at me when I bite my lower lip as he hits the perfect spot deep within me. Knowing he's found it made him piston harder, faster into my weeping center. I throw my head back, yelling his name, as my orgasm tears through me suddenly. My walls clamp down hard around him before he's moaning my name, short and fast movements bringing him to his end as well. He stays buried within me as we try to catch our breath, happy smiles adorn our faces. He pulled out of me and put me back onto the shower floor, holding onto me to ensure I was steady. We hastily finished our shower and headed to the dining hall to meet up with the others. Galas ran over to me, his tiny arms wrapping around my leg. He was full of smiles as I lifted him into my arms, kissing his cheek as he squealed in delight.

Dinner that night felt a bit awkward since I still wasn't over being magic drunk, I had become in such a short time span, even after burning lots of energy off with Kaleb and Zen. Hestor was explaining more and more about his position as professor and how he used to be a member of White Sea. I honestly don't know why but I felt drawn to him. Maybe it was because he felt dark inside, but I could see the light in him still fighting to shine through. I had explained to Kaleb and Zen earlier what I had been feeling and they had expressed concerns with me being friendly towards him. But there was something about him that made me want to fight for him, but I kept that to myself for now.

When he started to explain the keys, he had I understood why he felt so dark, since the key set themselves were incomplete. He needed the main Sister, Ammit, to balance out her younger sisters since she was the judgment key. I was fascinated to learn that she was different yet nearly similar to Libra. While Libra judged actions for the living and the balance of the realms the sisters and Ammit, judged you by the weight of your heart and soul in the afterlife. Those keys were heavily linked what the Egyptians worshipped in the halls of Osiris. Osiris himself had a key called Usir that worked in tandem with Ammit and her sisters, keeping them to retain the balance in the halls of death. I had both keys in my requip storage and knowing now that the set wasn't completed a battle for his soul had started to wage within him. Light vs dark, it was a delicate balance itself some days but when you have key sets that are not complete the keys themselves tend to get a bit . . . unhinged as well. The three younger sisters did not like to work without the older sister whom also maintained the harmony amongst all of them.

"Hestor why don't we take a walk?" I suggested as we left the dinner table, smiling to my men before we were out of sight. "I do not mean to interrupt but I can feel your soul growing darker and I have a solution to fix that. You are missing two keys for your collection, correct? You have been having darker thoughts and compulsions to do vile things, because the sisters are not being balanced or controlled by their older sister. Even adding Ammit right now would not keep them all in control because the one that is desperately needed need is Usir, better known as Osiris. His powers will keep the sisters in control and stop them from rampaging while also lightening your soul significantly." I said.

"I know I need them, but I've searched all of Earthland since I found the first sister when I was just twelve. The main two are nowhere to be found, or at least I haven't been able to locate them," he said while looking down at his hands.

Rather than explain I simply unequipped them from my requip space. His head snapped up as soon as he felt both key's presence. "I believe they belong to you, they have been in my family for generations because we used to hold all the keys as the Heartfilia's were considered the most capable Celestial mages to keep them at bay. However, that ended during Anna's time when she was lost to us and her keys with her. Only these two were found while the rest, including the zodiac, were gone. I now have all the zodiac once more, but I do not have the complete set for Ammit and her sisters since you have the majority and the keys themselves wish to be with you and your line, which will now become the new Judgement Mage of the Celestial Realm and the Heartfilia's shall remain as the Light Mage. The main duty of these keys is to pass judgement on the dead's heart and soul, to see if they shall be reborn of light or be removed from existence due to the dark nature they possess. The soul may be mended and wiped clean but first they must atone in the halls of the dead. I am sure you already knew all this though." I passed to keys to him when I finished explaining.

When they were fully in his grasp his soul could be seen shining once more, as I watched Osiris begin his work of undoing the damage done by the younger sisters of Ammit. Hestor took on a slight glow as his magic started to fluctuate which brought everyone from supper running out to see what was happening. I motioned for them all to stop as they witnessed the soul cleansing of a celestial mage, to witness the power the keys had. I am sure the Dean was well aware of what was happening, and I assumed that Kaleb and Zen were since they both used magic powered by light, but everyone else I wasn't too sure. Honestly, I wasn't too concerned either. I had been able to pass the keys on to a mage that I knew would look after them, plus Hestor would be able to work with his keys to ensure they were being used the proper way. I smiled and patted him on the shoulder once he was cleansed, then linked arms with my men and headed back to the room. Galas had begged to stay with Gumpa tonight and who was I to deny my little man some bonding time with Arman.

I felt lighter than normal right now, maybe it was being able to help Hestor, or the magic drunk I was still teetering on, or all the love I had been feeling and experiencing the last few days. No matter the reason I knew that something good had been done and that made my heart and soul happy. All that needed to be done was wait for the rest of the dragon slayers to arrive and ask them, as well as Draco, if it would alright for the academy to witness the hatching of dragon eggs. Tomorrow was going to be an amazing day for my family and hopefully everyone would be able to witness a once in a lifetime hatching.

 **Alright guys that's a wrap :D yay we started the new years out with a new chapter and some awesome things to come. Be on the lookout. If you don't have me favorited or at least following you won't get to see the new awesome announcement, I'll be posting with my awesome partner :D**

 **Seriously if it wasn't for you Brit, I'm sure I'd still be panicking about my laptop going down the gutter. Sorry it took us so long, but I got a new laptop, and everything is well in my book again :D**


	8. I'm sorry

**Authors note**

 **This is the last thing I ever wanted to do. But I want to apologize to my readers. I will no longer be posting on . I have account on Ao3 you can find me there under the name RogueNyte22. My a Pradesh holiday is already up there I will be taking a break ob Botl. Brittanylynn2 is my co-author for that story and also has an account on ao3 ( ) her name there is brittles_06.**

 **I will not lie to you all about why i am leaving. I was first given a negative review which is fine ppl are entitled to their own opinions. However that first neg was in no way a form of constructive criticism. I've alway believed in my own my way..if there is a story I do not like or that I am not interested in. I simply close the tab I have open and move on. I wouldn't post a neg review on someone's hard work. Because it is their hard work. They put their fears, their tears, stress, anxiety and sometimes panic attacks into their works. If there is something beta wise that I spot (misspellings, grammar..etc) I will bring it to their attention in a private pm. This person failed to give me that same courtesy. Maybe they like to disparage peoples work I don't honestly know. But I suffer from depression, anxiety and panic attacks. I have been hospitalized, put to sleep and downright drugged to keep control of my anxiety and panic attacks that have caused me to hurt myself. (running into walls, tripping down stairs..those kind of hurts.)**

 **My depression is a different matter altogether, I have been in therapy for it, for many..many….many years. (12 years to be exact.) so when this person posted that review while it did affect me, I was able to brush it off. However when this person's friend started attacking me in reviews (A Pradesh Holiday) you may go see for yourself. She started ripping my stories, my hard work, my imagination apart. That badgering, and in no way constructive criticism not only ruined at least 2 years worth of therapy that it took for me to even have a small amount of confidence, it shook my very being. I have lost confidence and have fallen back into myself. Born of Two Lights was the first story I posted here. Desna's Light of the Sea inspired me to write the story. I was so nervous and scared, I about had a panic attack when I sent it to Desna to have posted in her Pradesh story.**

 **I checked every hour filled with anxiety pacing back and forth in my bedroom waiting for the first review. When I saw it, I damn near fell over and cried that one person Loved it. I refreshed the page and their were more! I could not believe so many people liked my work. Everyday that there was a new review made me happier and gave me confidence to continue it. To post it on my own profile.**

 **Fanfiction has always been my escape from reality like I am sure is the same for many others. I've always read, liked, followed, reviewed and even pm'd authors begging for more.**

 **That's why I am so sad to be disappointing my readers. The ones who actually have been with me and brittanylynn2 since the beginning of this adventure. I want to say I am Sorry to you all the most. You don't deserve the hiatus I'll be taking because you all did nothing wrong**

 **Fanfiction is just fiction. None of what we write is real to the public. But they are real to us in our minds and hearts. Sure the facts and things we right don't always make sense or the characters seem to always take the easy way or not have to work for it too hard but it's how we've choose to write.**

 **I am not very good at angst or letter my characters suffer too long. I've seen fairytail like i am sure many of you have. Lucy always seem to have more potential then she was given. So I wanted her to be stronger, different and a princess to the celestial realm as she is favored by the king. Celestial beings themselves were very divulged in the show. So I created my own way. They have unknown powers and unknown potential. Could the celestial king remake a key, I don't know...they never said yes or no in the show. So I made it that if the king could make a key then why shouldn't his heir. And given that she is his heir she should be able to do what he can. How many containers can a wizard have idk. It wasn't in the show. So mine can have however many i want. It is fanfiction. The place where our imaginations can run wild and be free. It is all i ever wanted.**

 **I rambled I am sorry, if you are still with me and reading this then thank you. I am not sure when I will be back...I need to regain and find that confidence in myself once more. I know you all will go and read the reviews that drove me away and some will want to say something to both persons. I ask that you don't. I know why give bullies sympathy, but I am a firm believer in the golden rule. Treat others onto how you want to be treated yourself, be honest and be kind. Those are mottos I live by. So please don't go bash their stories or work because I know how it feels and it sucks. No one deserves this feeling.**

 **I thank you all from the bottom of my heart and soul for reading my work, for loving it and making me smile when I was having a bad day. I have saved every single review and every single follow and favorite in my email box in a folder. I literally go over them when I needed some inspiration and smiles. You all are the best and I want you to know everytime I wrote it was to look forward to y'alls reviews and they were always wonderful and nice. I hope you call can forgive me for stopping. I'll be around beta-ing for Brittany right now. I am trying to get back into the swing of things.**

 **Thank you.**

 **P.s: if/when I come back I'll be posting in Ao3 so if you are still interested please look for me there because that is where i'll post from now if should I come back.**


End file.
